The Bet
by Mikayla.Hutcherson
Summary: Peeta Mellark is the 'popular guy' at his and Katniss's school. Peeta is given a bet to get Katniss Everdeen into bed before the end of the school year. Thing is Katniss can't stand him being a player and his cocky attitude. Will he be able to womanize Katniss or will obstacles stop Peeta from fulfilling his bet? Read this story to find out what happens… lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Set before Katniss and Peeta have been reaped to participate in The Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen is the quiet, shy girl who keeps to herself. Peeta Mellark the 'popular guy' is a well-known player and has always wanted Katniss ever since the day he laid his eyes on her. The only thing is, is that Katniss can't stand him she hates his cocky attitude and his womanizing ways. One day Peeta is talking to his friend about how he can easily get a girl into bed. He is then given a bet that his friend thinks he won't succeed with but Peeta desperately wants to accomplish it. Getting the girl that hates him into bed, Katniss Everdeen. Will he be able to womanize Katniss? Will her friend Gale Hawthorne get in the way of ever letting Peeta get close to Katniss which forces her to choose between the womanizer and her best friend? Keep reading this story to find out if they will end up together. The story also changes different from Katniss's, Peeta's and Gale's POV.**

* * *

Peeta's POV

It's Monday, and today couldn't go any slower. I'm sitting in history class learning about Panem's history, BORING! I wish I could just get out of this place already, it's only second period and it feels like I've been at school for hours! I start to think about last weekend which was filled with new sexual experiences, that I'll have to tell the guys all about at lunch. I look around the room to see if there is someone who I can send a note to. I rip a piece of paper out of my book and start writing…

Dear Orchid

Last weekend was the best two days of my life,

We have to get together another time and have some more fun ;)

Love, Peeta

I hand the note to the girl sitting in the desk beside me, Orchid Whishart with whom I had sex with on the weekend. Just another one of the many girls I charm to get into their pants. And it's not entirely my fault I'm like this, it's the girls, they just can't keep away from me. The guys call me 'Senor Sexalot' which I think is pretty funny. It's true I do have sex a lot, but I'm not a guy who hits and ditches, I just keep the girls on the sideline for fun and if they ask about having a relationship I tell them some bullshit about how my parents don't want me dating or I have to focus on school and they believe it, probably because of my good looks and ways with words. I think it runs in the family, my older brothers were like me to. They were nicknamed the 'The Pussy Slayers of District 12' when they used to go to this school. Their reputation has been passed down to me and I love it! Orchid blushes at me once she realises what it says and I give her my signature smile 'The Melter', yes my smile also has a nickname, because when girls see the melter, they melt inside. I get a note back from Orchid saying…

Janitor's closet,

After class,

Don't be late.

I like the way she's thinking. I give her a smile and a nod to show her 'oh I'll be there alright'. The bell rings to signal lunch break and I pack my things in my bag and follow Orchid quite a few metres behind her so that we don't get caught. And of course I always use a condom for sex, I am not ready to be a dad, and luckily The Hob sells them otherwise I wouldn't have any protection. I lean against the wall a couple of metres away on the opposite side of the closet and watch out for other students if they are watching what we are doing as I wait for her to go into the closet, then when no one is looking a quickly go in there to join her. Once we finish up in the janitors closet we get dressed and start walking to the lunch room when she stops me by grabbing onto my hand.

"Before you go" she says while pushing me up against the wall "I wanted to ask you if you want to hang out this weekend?" she says to me with lust in her voice while I start to feel her hand rubbing my dick through my pants.

"Well I promised my dad that this weekend ill help him out in the bakery" I lied. I actually have another date this weekend and I might want to spend more than one day with the girl.

"Well, will we hang out soon, wont we?" she says

"Of course we will babe, I'll make sure we do" I say before I give her a reassuring kiss on the lips and we walk to lunch together before we part ways to go to different tables. I get to the lunch room and walk over to my group of friends. I see my best friend Crucis Naysmith standing next to our table. We have been friends since we started school as innocent little kids. Now we're well known for our slaying reputation. Crucis calls out to me probably wondering what took me so long to get there.

"Senor! Where have you been?" says Crucis, yip just as I thought

"Oh just getting steamy in the janitors closet with Orchid" I say with a satisfied smile on my face

"God I wish I was banging that fine piece of ass you lucky dog"

"Hey, you can take her anytime I have other ladies on the sideline you know"

"Yeah I know but don't you ever want different girls?" he says while sitting down on a chair

"Sometimes but it's not like it would be hard to get any other girl at this school" I say sitting down next to him

"Well, well my friend I think we have a bet on our hands" Crucis says while crossing him arms

"Oh really what kind of bet?" I say to him with a confused look

"A bet that there has got to be someone at the school who doesn't want to fuck you"

"Well it's not really a bet because I could still charm them and they will just give into me, so it will be easy for me to accomplish"

Just then Katniss Everdeen walks right past me and Crucis and she gives us a look as if we are creeps. As her body turns away from me and I look at her sweet behind, and it's on fire! I've always had a desperate lust for her and I remember all the times I've tried to ask her out and she always denied me, she was the one that got away. It all happened about two years ago, we were lab partners and I got to know her, we got on really well and she seemed really nice, but that's also when I started having feelings for girls and I became a so called player. After I developed a reputation Katniss probably knew how I worked with girls. Ask them on a date, make them fall for me, have sex with them and just use them, which could be a reason for turning me down all those times. I asked her on many dates and she would deny me every time. Even her friend Gale Hawthorne would give me dirty looks and tell me to piss off when I would go over to where she sits at lunch to ask her out, so I gave up on the date, but my lust for her body still remains.

"Hey, what about her? I remember you always used to talk about her and ask her out and she always denied you!" Crucis says pointing to Katniss

"Well I bet if I asked her now she will probably say yes, I have grown more muscly and mature over the past few years you know maybe she has a thing for me and will just give into the temptation?" I say while styling my hair

"Alright so the bet is that you have to womanize Katniss Everdeen and sleep with her by the end of the school year. Do we have a bet?"

"Deal" I say while shaking his hand "So does the bet start now?"

"Sure does, go make your move big boy!" he says before i start to walk over to where Katniss and her friends Gale and Madge are sitting eating their lunch. Her head faces my way and I can see the look in her eye as if she is confused to why I am walking in her direction. Her head quickly snaps back to her friend to ignore me coming her way. This time I'm not giving up on you Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter next one should be up in a couple of days :D And please, please message me or leave a review if you like it or have any comments about it, I don't like big flames they give me writers block and I don't want to bail out of a story halfway through. Just in case the bet isn't very clear it is to try and prove that Peeta isn't as irresistible as he thinks and Crucis wants to prove him wrong so he comes up with this bet. And if you're wondering about the weird names of some of the characters I got them from the hunger games name generator so they are kind of connected to the hunger games.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are extremely lucky! Since I got awesome reviews which put me in a good mood I'm giving this chapter to you 2 days in advance. So you better like it :D**

* * *

Like always I get out of class again more than 10 minutes late because I haven't done some stupid homework for math that won't even help us for future use. Ever since I've had to start taking care of my family, I'm never getting my homework done on time because I'm always spending the time hunting. But I don't care at all, hunting is about the only time I have to myself and to feel free, I love hunting and not doing homework isn't the end of the world, I mean it's not like its effecting my grades too much. Me and my best friend Gale Hawthorne go into the woods outside of District 12 everyday morning and sometimes night if we ever have the urge to hunt. Once I've finished doing my homework I give the work to my teacher, pack up my things and leave the class to go and eat what little lunch I have. As I'm walking into the lunch room I can see Peeta Mellark and his gang of players, I have to walk right past them to get to my usual table, which I hate having to do almost every day. As I walk by I give Peeta and his friends a dirty look, because quite frankly they are all dirty mutts. I knew Peeta before he became one of them. He was a really nice guy who had a lot of potential at school, but he swapped his nice guy attitude and good grades for sex. I bet that's what's on all of their minds sex, sex and more sex. It disgusts me. I sit down at my table right beside Gale and my other friend Madge on the opposite side.

"Did you see Peeta Mellark checking out your butt?" Madge says to me quietly

"Eww really" I say scrunching up my face "What a creep"

"I'd say, he's so up himself" Gale says to me "so did Miss Galloway keep you in again for not doing your homework?"

"She sure did" I say getting angry while pulling my lunch out of my bag

"You know we can always get together sometime and help each other out with school work instead of going hunting, school work is important too" Gale says, he's such a thoughtful friend I don't know what I would do without him.

"Yeah maybe sometime if I ever catch a few more game than I need to one morning ill have some spare time after school" which this weekend and morning I did so I at least had spare time this afternoon. "Well what about today?"

"Sorry I can't this afternoon, I have to go hunting we've been short on money these past couple of days, but soon, I promise."

"Alright but it's not a big deal whenever it suits you" I say giving him a smile

I look over at Peeta and his group again, thinking about what they do to the poor girls they have sex with, just being fucked and dumped is the way I like to put it. Peeta could never be as nice as Gale is he's so rude, arrogant, cocky and womanizing and it sickens me to think that I thought he was a nice person. Now I ignore him and his stupid friends as much as I can ever since he used to harass me to go on a date with him, which I always declined. I knew how he worked, all he wanted was sex and I'm not giving away my virginity to some guy who will just ditch me right after I have sex with them for the first time. I'm glad I had Gale with me most times Peeta would ask me because he would frighten him which eventually scared him off. Suddenly Peeta starts to walk in the direction of my table I look at him and he's giving me one of his sick, sappy smiles. I look down at my table hoping to god he doesn't come over and talk to me. This is my worst nightmare! He comes right up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Hey gorgeous, want to go on a date?" he says with his so called sexy voice, which I think isn't sexy at all. I look around to him moving my chair away from him so I'm as far away from him as possible.

"Didn't you hear me all those other times you asked me on a date" I say with my voice raised "I said NO, now go off to one of your little whores and fuck them and don't bother me again!"

"Hey, hey, hey I'm just asking I'm sorry if I came off rude I just thought I would be nice. How about instead of calling it a date, we'll call it hanging out, just as friends?" he says trying to be sympathetic but I know what he's doing trying to act all sweet and innocent to try get into my pants. I am just about to scream in his face to tell him to go away when Gale gets up from his seat to confront Peeta.

"Look, can't you see she is not interested in you and she never will be, so go back to your little possie and don't talk to her again, got it?"

"Was I talking to you, no I wasn't, so how about you get lost while I talk to Katniss in private" Peeta says to Gale with force I can see this could turn ugly. Gale has rage all over his face so I get up to push Gale back down in his seat, he's strong but I'm able to do it.

"Look Peeta I don't want to go on a date with you ok?"

"Alright Katniss, I'll see you around school, we'll talk another day when he's not around" he says looking down at Gale and walks off.

"Gale just forget about him he's just stirring you up, you know what he's like" I say to him sitting back down next to him

"Yeah I know, but someone needs to teach him a lesson"

"Hey, don't say that even if he is a prick I don't want you getting into a fight"

"Alright but don't blame me if he starts something like that again" he says while we get back to finishing our lunch.

Once the bell goes to signal us to go to our next class which mine and Madge's is English. I say goodbye to Gale even though I'll be seeing him next lunch time and me and Madge start walking to our class together. Just as we are close to walking in the door I see Peeta and his group coming this way. Oh no I forgot Peeta was in this class with me. I grab onto Madge's hand and quickly walk in the door and get the two furthest seats away and in a place he hopefully won't see me from the door. And he doesn't thank god, he too busy talking to one of his bitches.

"Why did you pull me into class in a hurry?" Madge whispers as I am leaning closer to her so I can hear what she is saying

"Because Peeta was coming and I didn't want him to see that we have the same class together now so he can't harass me again"

"Oh ok, well lucky you were quick or he would have seen you"

Just as I think I'm free of him our teacher decides to put us into pairs for an English assignment. _Please don't pair me with Peeta; please don't pair me with Peeta! _I repeat over and over in my head.

"Katniss Everdeen, you will be paired with… Peeta Mellark" my teacher says. Great now I have to not only talk to Peeta I have to work with him on an assignment. I put my face in my hands to hide my anger. "Peeta please go and swap seats with Miss Undersee" Peeta packs up his things and so does Madge.

"Just ignore him" Madge says to me while she walks to where Peeta was once sitting

"Hey Katniss, isn't it great we get to be partners?" he says to me while sitting down, I ignore him just like Madge told me to "so do you know what to do?" he says while giving me a puzzled look but I'm still ignoring him "so you're just going to ignore me when we have an assignment to do together?"

"Why do you care if we do the stupid assignment or not" I say to him in an angry voice

"Because I get to work with you"

"Do you really think that bullshit is going to work on me, because it isn't?"

"Uh what bullshit, me being nice to you?"

"Cut it out, you're not being nice to me; you're just trying to lure me in so you can get into my pants"

"Well I would like to get into your pants" he says and I give him a dirty look "but I am just trying to be nice I thought since we were put together as partners the least we could do is get along otherwise we aren't going to get this assignment finished" he says as convincing as he can. I guess since we now have an assignment to do together we should get along and it will probably be only 5 weeks maximum, then I won't have to talk to him anymore.

"Alright, but this is the only exception" I say to him, I just hope I won't regret this.

* * *

**So hope you guys liked this chapter! Now for a chapter in the future I was thinking about having Gale speak about his feelings for Katniss. But now since you guys kept referring to the movie she's all that, should I just have him as a friend not one of the main characters and just focus on Katniss and Peeta? Or should Gale be included? So I have put up a poll on my profile to see if I should have him included or not. For Gale or against Gale? P.s the voting will only go for a day so I can write the chapter in time for you guys so please, please, please get voting and ill show the results on the next chapter which will be in in 2 to 3 days :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The results for the poll show that... Gale will NOT be romantically involved with Katniss so for the people who didn't want them to be paired, the odds were in your favour. I was a little disappointed that most people didn't vote, but thanks to all of you that did I appreciate it because it helps me see what you guys want out of this story :D**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I sit back in my seat and try to listen to the teacher, but I keep thinking about Katniss and how easy it was just to ask her if we can get along. I don't know if she really does want to maybe become friends with me or she's just doing it for the assignment. But I honestly couldn't care less at least I'm in her good books now and she will actually talk to me. I wonder if it would be too soon to ask her to come over to my place, maybe have a little 'study session' to see how far she would go with me and give in to temptation. As class finishes I pack up my things and head out the door of the classroom. As I'm walking to the lunchroom I see Katniss and her friend walking up the hall.

"Hey Katniss, wait up!" I say out to her running towards her. She stops and sees me running in her direction. She tells her friend something and she leaves so we can talk in private.

"Yes Peeta?" she says to me once I get closer.

"I was wondering if you are doing anything after school today?"

"Uhhmm" she says biting her lip.

"Nothing, good, I was wondering now that since we are getting along now, do you want to c-"

"Peeta we have already been through this, I'm not going on a date with you!" she says cutting me off and turns around, starting walk away from me, but I grab her arm to stop her.

"Alright, but who said anything about a date, I was just asking if you want to come over to start the assignment together since it's a pretty big assignment and we have what, four weeks to do it" she sakes my grip off her arm and I can see on her face that she is contemplating whether or not she should agree.

"Oh ok um, sure, but I don't want you trying any... sex things on me ok?"

"Ok, but what kind of sex things are you talking about Katniss?" I say in a seductive voice. My hand starts to reach up to push her hair out of her face, then she slaps it away making me jump.

"Whatever it is that you do with all the other girls you bring home with you, this after school study thing we are going to do is strictly about school and school only, nothing else you promise?"

"Sure thing, I promise, but don't yell at me if my hand starts to do its own thing, it has a mind of its own you know I can't help it sometimes"

"Oh I'm sure it does" she says very sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"So you know where I live right baby?"

"Yes I do, and that's another thing don't call me baby, sweetheart or honey it makes me feel sick"

"Sure thing, so I'll see you sometime around 4? Oh and come around the back door if you can find it" I say as I start to walk off "Sugar Plum!" I say yelling out to her. I can hear her calling out something to me, but I don't listen I just keep thinking about what this afternoon will have in store for us.

**Katniss's POV**

Gosh he is such a dick, why out of all the people in my class was I partnered with a jerk like him! I can't even begin to believe what I just agreed to, going to Peeta's house to study. Yeah doesn't sound suspicious at all, but I know we have to get started on this assignment sometime, don't we? I start to walk towards the lunch room; I see Madge and Gale sitting at my table, laughing together, I wonder what's going on with them. I walk over to the table and sit down next to Gale.

"So what happened, tell me everything?" Madge says to me while Gale gives me a confused look.

"He asked me if I wanted to go over to his house to study for our assignment."

"Who did?" Gale says.

"Peeta" I say giving him an annoyed look "we got partnered together for an assignment"

"Do you think he's going to try and get in your pants?" Madge says in an excited tone like when girls ask you about your crush.

"I hope not, I've told him to promise me that he won't try anything on me, I just hope I can trust him"

"You know maybe you should lead him on? Act like you want him and play hard to get, then he can feel what it's like to be the one on the sidelines." Madge says and I think about it for a second, it's actually a really good idea, instead of him playing me, I play him.

"You know what? That is actually a really good idea!" I say to Madge.

"But think about it Katniss, what if you actually fall for him and you stop this playing attitude with him, he will just start to use you just like all his other girls" says Gale.

"Yeah, but I won't fall for him will I. I could never fall for a jerk like him you know that"

"Alright, but don't come crying back to me when you get hurt"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want to see my best friend get hurt"

"Don't worry Gale I won't let myself fall for him and if I do, I just think about all of the bad things about him, you know I could never fall for a guy like that"

"I guess so" Gales says while getting back to eating.

We finish up our lunch and me and Madge start walking together to our next classes. I want to ask her about what I saw during lunch before I sat down at the table. Is there something going on between her and Gale? If there is I will be so glad I know what Madge would be the perfect girl for him.

"So what's going on with you and Gale? I saw you both laughing at something together before I had gotten to our lunch table"

"What no, nothing, we were just talking and uh- your right there is something going on between us, I really, really like Gale, but I don't know if he will feel the same about me can you help me?"

"Oh I knew it, I'm so happy for you" I say to her giving her a hug.

"Really I always thought you two would be good together"

"What? Gale and Me? Together? Madge, I don't want to be with him like that we have been best friends for years I don't want to ruin that you know that and if I did have feelings for him you would be the first one to know"

"Ohk that's good then, I'm glad you're happy about it"

"Of course, you know what I can do when Gale and I are out hunting together one day, I could slip you into our conversation and I'll see what he thinks about you, I'm sure he probably feels the same way, I could see it when both of you were laughing together and he never laughs like that"

"Oh thanks Katniss" she says to me giving me a hug.

"That's ok, well I've got to get to class I'll see you tomorrow to tell you all about my study session with Peeta"

"Oh I can't wait cya" she says to me as she walks off in the direction of her next class.

I start to think about what she said about me and Gale as a couple. I scrunch up my face at the thought not because I think he's disgusting or anything because I know he is good looking, but I could never think about my best friend in that kind of way. I don't want him anymore than my best friend, I never have and I never would ever picture him as my boyfriend.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I originally had this chapter a lot differently but my computer has decided to stop working and I can't get any access to my files, so I have to rewrite all my chapters but thank god I was only ahead by one chapter so off my computer goes to get repaired. Next chapter will be about what goes down at Peeta's house when he and Katniss are 'studying'. Don't worry guys Gale isn't acting this way because he likes Katniss, he's just being the protective best friend nothing else, as you can see there might be some Gale x Madge romance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Sorry for the late update I have had this chapter edited by my friend and she changed all the grammar so I hope this isn't as distracting as the last chapters :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

After talking to Katniss about coming over to study, I feel like I'm over the moon. I can't believe she's coming to my house! Only to study of course. I walk to the lunch room, I can see Katniss sitting down with her group of friends and they're probably talking about me. I glance to the other side of the lunch room and see my friends; they're at our table and walk right over to them.

"You will never believe what just happened" I say to Crucis sitting down next to him.

"What, what happened did you get someone pregnant?" Crucis says with a worried look on his face.

"No I didn't get anyone pregnant! Katniss is coming over to my house to study!"

"You have already asked her out? That quickly?"

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised as well when she said yes, but we got partnered up for an assignment in English and I asked her to come over to start on it, and she gladly agreed!"

"Well aren't you lucky that this is happening so quickly for you. You could have her in your pants by the end of the week" he says with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"No, I doubt it, but I might be able to sneak in a little kiss..."

"Mmm... well I need to go talk to a teacher about some homework; I'll catch you up with you tomorrow"

Homework? When did he ever do homework? I have no idea what his problem is and I really don't care. I only care about what will happen this afternoon. I smile slightly, as I fill my mind of the possibilities which could occur this afternoon. After school I walk home, and since I'll be expecting Katniss arriving shortly I get changed into different clothes, style my hair and setup all our equipment on a table well away from all the noise of the bakery. I advise my father that I'm expecting someone over soon, and to inform mother, so they know to keep out of our way while we 'study'. I hear footsteps behind me and it's my oldest brother Wade, he has heard my whole conversation with my father and I know he's just going to be a pain the whole time Katniss is here.

"Oooo Peeta has a girl coming over for some sexy time"

"Oh shut up you jerk! She's just coming over to study!"

"Oh... I'm sure she is, because that's just what I called it too when I had girls coming over to have sex"

"Can you boys please go into another room and have this debate, I don't want you scaring off customers" Father says. Wade drags me into the next room.

"So what's her name? Have you had sex with her yet?"

"It's none of your business alright?" I say to him as I try to walk off, but he keeps blocking my way and I can't get around him.

"Fine I'll just ask her myself."

"No! Can't you just leave it alone? Whenever I have someone over your always bugging us, so leave us alone." I say to him, just as I can hear someone knocking on the back door. I run towards the door to try and get there before Wade, but he beats me to it, by pushing me over. I fall hard onto the ground. Wade opens the door just as I'm getting myself up and there's Katniss standing at the door waiting to be invited in.

"Well fuck me; Peeta didn't say that you were fucking sexy" he says to Katniss and I can see in her face she is very uncomfortable from what my brother just said. "I'm sorry where are my manners, hello and you are…?" He says in a more pleasant manner while reaching out his hand.

"Katniss" She replies in a soft, sweet voice while taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm guessing this is one of your brothers?" She says while pointing to Wade and looking at me.

"Yes, unfortunately." I say while grabbing her hand, which somewhat startles her, and pulling her inside. I pull her towards the table I have set-up and Wade goes into his own room. Thank god.

"Well... Your brother isn't afraid to speak his own mind, is he?" She says sitting down on a chair, while I sit next to her.

"Yeah. Just ignore him, he's always like that."

"Oh great..." she says sarcastically, and I laugh "ok, let's get down to business."

"Really, I didn't know you were up for it? Do you want to be on top or bottom?"

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean... Wait. Are you serious?"

"No, I'm just messing with you, did you believe me?"

"Uh yeah I did for a second then." She replies, while opening her books and taking out her study notes. After only five minutes into studying, she asks me a question that completely erases from my mind because she grabs onto my upper thigh and I can feel myself getting hard. She squeezes it a couple of times to get me to wake up I'm just staring blankly into her eyes thinking about fucking her right now.

"Peeta… Peeta are you alright?" She asks as she releases my thigh from her hold.

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine; I was just in a bit of a daze. That's all." Is she trying to turn me on? Did she just grab my thigh on purpose to tease me or does she really want me? I pull my hand up to pull her hair away to expose her neck, I gently pull my head closer and closer so I can give her a gentle kiss on the neck to see if she will go any further. Then suddenly she sits ups to reach for something across the table and her shoulder smacks me right in the chin. My gosh it hurt like hell!

"Oww, fuck!"

"Oh my gosh! What happened Peeta?" She is completely oblivious to the fact that she just gave me an uppercut with her shoulder.

"Oh... Nothing I just hit my chin."

"Oh, you poor thing." She says, as she grabs my face with both her hands, and rubs my cheeks with her thumbs. The space between our faces shrinks; I can feel our lips almost touching so I close my eyes. Oh I've waited so long to kiss Katniss. I wonder what it will feel like... I bet it will be amazing.

"I knew you couldn't resist wanting to kiss me." She says pushing my face back.

"Tease." I say to her and then she gives me a smile.

I get up from my chair and walk to where she is sitting, then pull her up and push her onto the table not caring about our work. I hold onto both of her arms so she can't stop me from what I'm about to do. Just as I'm about to lean in the most unexpected thing happens.

"Hey, Katniss wanna bang? Come on. I know you want to." Wade says coming into our view from behind the wall. He is completely naked with only the smallest piece of bread covering his dick. "Oh sorry am I interrupting something here?" He says. I let go of Katniss's arms and she puts her hands up to her face to cover her eyes.

"No we weren't doing anything." She explains. She opens her hands to look at me, and give me a dirty look, but I don't feel bad about what I did. I just wish I could have kissed her. "Ah sorry Peeta, but I have to go now, I-I just remembered I need to pick something up at the Hob urgently." she commented, while running towards the back door.

"No! Wait! Don't go!" I yell, but it's too late, she's already gone.

"Thanks a lot Wade, now she won't ever want to come over again."

"No worries little brother" He says, as he starts to eat the bread, which was covering his dick.

"Oh you're disgusting" I say packing up my things and walking towards my room. Why couldn't I have just kissed her, then and there? I would have known what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips. There is another place I can take her to, a place where I take other girls. I know she wouldn't be able to resist kissing me there. The school shed.

* * *

**As you can tell Crucis is a bit jealous that Peeta can still get girls that easily, without girls even liking Peeta. So expect some drama going on later in the story and keep the reviews coming, please tell me if you have any ideas for the story in the future :D P.S. If anyone is interested in becoming my personal beta for this story please message me I am wanting someone who reads this story and is good at correcting grammar etc. I don't want a random person and there are too many people to choose from to edit my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I have now got a permanent Beta she is great at editing my work so thank you so much to her! I have also reached over 10,000 visitors this month which makes me very happy so thank you to all the people who read my stories. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

So that was the most awkward position I've ever been god he had his penis covered! I don't think I'll ever go to Peeta's house again while his brother is there. I decide that I should do some hunting since I have some time to spare. I make my way to the fence, making sure the electricity is off and slide through the wires. I grab my bow and arrows I have hidden in the woods and start quietly making my way further into the woods. I hear the crack of a twig behind me and spin around quickly with my arrow in shooting position.

"Hey Catnip" Gale says walking closer to me

"Gosh Gale you gave me the biggest fright, don't walk up on me like that again!"

"Sorry I thought it would have been funny to sneak up on you" he says punching me in the shoulder.

"Well it's not I could have killed you, you know"

"Oh you know I would have been able to stay clear of your shot, anyway I thought you had a date?"

"Yeah well I bailed, it just got too… weird" I say turning around and walking into the woods while Gale follows me.

"What kind of weird?"

"His brother walking in fully naked with only bread covering his you know what" I say not feeling comfortable with saying penis in front of Gale.

"Penis?" he says giggling

"Uh yeah" I say as Gale starts bursting out laughing.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't funny!"

"Sorry, but I can just imagine the look on your face, priceless" he says calming down from his laughing.

"Yeah so how long have you been out here for?"

"Oh not long maybe half an hour, I've just been setting up snares"

"Have you caught anything yet?"

"Just a couple of squirrels" he says showing me his game bag. I stand next to him and we walk together.

"So I saw you and Madge laughing at the lunch table together today, is there something going on between you too?"

"Well I wouldn't say there's anything going on, she's a really nice girl and I really enjoy her company"

"Do you see her as more than a friend?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Over the past couple of months I feel like we have grown closer towards each other. Well that's just what I think, I don't know if she feels the same way about me"

"Well by the way both of you were laughing at each other and when you looked at each other I'm betting she has a thing for you too"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do, what harm could it do to maybe ask her over to you place. Ask her if she wants to study. Or invite her into the woods with you one day?"

"That's a really good idea thanks Katniss" he says giving me a smile.

We stay in the woods for another hour waiting to see ifGale's snares have caught anything. I shoot some game which I give to Gale because I know how his family is quite low on money right now. Gale doesn't catch anything else so he leaves his snares to catch the game overnight. We walk back through town together so he can walk me back to my house. I get home and my mother has made broth for dinner. I eat it all and feel exhausted so I go to bed early.

The next day I return to school with news for Madge. I see her walking up the school hall, I yell out her name and run up to her.

"Oh Katniss have you got any gossip?"

"Yeah I do" I say catching my breath. "Let's go somewhere more private"

"Alright I know the perfect place. The school shed" she says. She grabs my hand and we are instantly off running towards the shed. Once we get there we go inside and sit on chairs that are obviously in need of repairing.

"So tell me everything, what happened?"

"Well I met his older brother he is very… charming" I say sarcastically.

"What did he do?"

"Well, when Peeta and I were studying, he came into the room fully naked with only bread covering his… penis?" I say to Madge and she squeals putting her hands up to her mouth.

"No, he didn't" she says releasing her hands from her face.

"Yeah he did, and I just covered my eyes and ran out of Peeta's house"

"Oh my gosh, did anything happen between you and Peeta?"

"Yeah I took the advice you gave me at lunch yesterday and while we were studying I put my hand very high up his thigh and squeezed his leg. I could tell he was so out of it when I did it because he was just staring at me unresponsive. I just wanted to crack up laughing because I could see by his pants he was getting a little excited."

"Katniss, you're so dirty!" she says slapping me leg and laughing.

"He also pulled my hair away from my neck and I acted like I didn't notice. He came closer to me wanting to kiss my neck but just as he was about to kiss me I sat up and reached for something on the other side of the table, causing my shoulder to give him an uppercut and I acted as if I didn't realise. That was also hilarious"

"That is too funny is there anymore?"

"Yes one more thing. After that he got up from his chair came around to where I was sitting, pulled me up, pushed me onto the table and grabbed a hold of my arms so I couldn't stop him. I knew he was about to kiss me but that's when his brother came in, so I never got to kiss him"

"Oh damn, I wish his brother didn't come in. I wish you guys kissed. Did you want to kiss him?"

"Well I wonder what it would have felt like; I've never kissed someone before. So at that moment I really did want to kiss him but his stupid brother got in the way" I say to her with aggression in my voice.

"Are you going to get together again?"

"I Hope so." I say blushing "Oh and I forgot, I was talking to Gale about how he feels about you."

"Well what did he say?"

"He thinks he has feelings for you and I told him to ask you out, so expect a date from Gale anytime soon" I say to her and I can see the excitement in her face. Her heart is probably racing right now.

The bell rings to signal us to go to class. I have English with Peeta so I wonder how this is going to turn out. Will he ask me to come over again? Should I go over to his house and forget about his brother? Maybe I should be the one to ask him to study, maybe go into the woods so there aren't any annoying brothers being naked in front of me and I can hunt at the same time. Maybe I can make another move on him to make him fall for me. I see Peeta sitting in his assigned seat and go sit next to him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I still can't believe he did that to you" Peeta says to me

"Don't worry about it; I'll just have nightmares about it for the rest of my life." I say sarcastically with a smile on my face. "Do you want to have another study session? This time with no annoying brothers getting naked in front of us". I say to Peeta and he laughs.

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking in the woods, where I go to hunt. It's peaceful out there. Is this weekend good for you? Saturday?"He doesn't reply. Maybe he's got a date booked in for that day. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Yeah meet me at my house around 12?"

"Great." he says with a smile.

I completely zone out from what the teacher is saying and I think about the conversation I just had with Peeta. Is it just me or is he having a conversation to me like a real person? There was no flirting, sex talk or touching just talking like normal people. I guess I did have him all wrong. Maybe I should have given him a chance a long time ago. Wait give him a chance? No Katniss, no. You cannot be falling for him. Remember you refused to. You're only going to tease him, to play him and get back at him for what he has done to other girls. Do not fall for his charm.

* * *

**So not much going on in this chapter but I want to hear what you guys think would be some good ideas for the future chapter? Please message me or leave a review telling me your ideas. Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days depending on how much homework I have to do so I can get started on the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter hope you guys like it! I am now looking for a new beta to edit my stories my last beta is unfortunately unable to edit the rest of my story. If anyone is interested please message me, it will be so much fun and you will get to read future chapters quicker P.S my beta was unable to edit this chapter so there may be some grammar errors ect sorry **

* * *

**Peeta POV**

The week passes by so slowly it almost kills me. I just want to have my date with Katniss, but it feels like it's never going to happen if the week goes this slowly. On the days we had English we sat next to each other, like usual talking and leaving our assignment till the weekend. All lesson we talked about our family, things that we like to do on the weekend and more. Just like when we were lab partners. On Friday I was excited about what Saturday was going to bring, but my day eventually got brought down by the girl I was originally supposed to go on a date with. I told her some bullshit story about why I couldn't go on the date with her and I really couldn't be bothered giving her a convincing answer and she knew I was lying to her so she slapped me across the face calling me a cheating bastard. Convinced I was ditching her for another girl, which I kind of was, but not anymore I'm a one women man now. I want Katniss and Katniss only. I go home after school and help my parents out in the bakery for the rest of the day and before I know it, it's Saturday morning. I help my parents out in the bakery again making the morning bread up until I have to leave to meet Katniss at her house. With her house in my view I spot her just coming out her front door. I walk over to her and scoop her up in my arms.

"Hey put me down! What are you doing?" she says trying to get out of my arms so I put her down.

"I wanted to see how light you were"

"Why did you need to know how light I was?"

"So that when you are in danger in the woods I know what I'm up against when I carry you to safety, my princess" I say to her bowing down to her.

"Get up you look like an idiot" she says smacking me over the head with her book. Lucky it wasn't a hard book otherwise it would have hurt a lot more.

We walk to the electric fence and go underneath it. I follow Katniss into the woods staying close behind so I don't get lost. I wouldn't know one thing about surviving in the woods alone. She finds a patch of grass for us to sit on I lie down next to her admiring all the trees surrounding us.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" she says lying her head down on my chest surprising me but also setting off butterflies in my stomach.

"Not as beautiful as you" I say looking at her and giving her my signature grin.

"Come on lets study"

For the hour we right down all the stuff we need to put in our assignment and all the other stuff that needs to go in assignments which I don't care about, so I think I'll leave the parts I don't understand up to Katniss. I really have no more brain power to do anymore of this stupid assignment so I hope she gives up on it soon.

"Come on this assignment is sucking the life out of me" she says holding out her hand to pull me up. I grab it and I'm surprised by her strength. "Do you want me to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow? You never know when it will come in handy"

"Sure why not. It could be fun"

I follow her to where she hides her bow and arrows. I'm guessing she hides them here so no peacekeepers will find out she's been grabs them as we start walking further and further into the bush when she spots something in the corner of her eye. It's a deer.

"Shhh. Don't move a muscle" she says whispering to me.

She walks over to me very, very slowly. I'm surprised she isn't making a noise but she must have been doing this for years so she has learnt how to walk so smoothly.

"Here take this" she says still whispering to me while handing me her bow.

She come behind me and places my left hand on the bow and sets up my right hand with the arrow firmly placed in the bow. Both her hands are on top of my hands. She aims the bow and pulls back the arrow ready to shoot the deer.

"Let go" she says seductively in my ear sending shivers up my spine. I move accidently just as we let go of the arrow, just missing the deer as is runs off back into the woods.

"Damn it! Oh well it was your first go, but you would have got that deer if you hadn't have moved"

"Sorry, but it was your fault I moved"

"How was it my fault?" she says crossing her arms

"Because you whispered in my ear seductively"

"I didn't say it seductively! You're delusional"

"I bet you did it on purpose"

"Whatever" she says walking over to where I shot her arrow.

I go and sit near our books and watch Katniss and it feels like life has been put in slow motion because she leans over to pick up her arrow ever so slowly off the ground giving me a perfect view of her perfectly rounded ass. Is she trying to tease me because that's what it feels like? I start to feel myself getting harder as I think about what she would look like naked. As she is walking back towards me I stare her perfect breasts bouncing up and down making me even harder. I try and hide my erection with my hands but she notices it before I can hide it from her.

"Uh Peeta, what the hell are you staring at?" she says dropping the bow and arrows at my feet then sitting down next to me.

"Oh sorry nothing, was I staring into space again?"

"More like staring at my chest, did you think I wouldn't notice or something?"

"Ah, I guess not"

"Pervert" she says nudging me with her shoulder

"So what do you want to do now, and don't say more study because I don't think my brain can take it"

"Your such a drama king, we only didan hour of studying and you're already over it"

"And?"

"And we'll never get this assignment done if you don't do some study, but don't worry I think we got enough done for today"

"Thank god, I really wasn't looking forward to it. All I was looking forward to was spending time with you" I say giving her a smile. I can see her blush as she turns her head away from me. I reach for her chin and turn her face towards me. We make eye contact and I start to reach in to kiss her. I close my eyes as our lips touch. I kiss her with extreme passion and she returns the kiss. Maybe she's been wanting this as long as I have? I glide my hand down her chest past her breasts and down to the end of her shirt. My hand slides up her back so I can pull her closer to me and to unclip her bra strap.

"I-I can't do this Peeta, it doesn't feel right" she says pushing away from me

"Why doesn't it feel right?" I say confused. I thought she liked it.

"I'm afraid it could lead to something else. I-I think I should just leave now so we don't go any further" she says grabbing her book, bow and arrows and standing up walking back up to the fence.

"Katniss wait!" I say grabbing my book and running up behind her.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. I was just in the moment you know?"

"No don't be sorry, I'm sorry but I have to goI-I need to clear my head of a few things" she says still walking ahead not looking back at me. She hides her bow and arrows back in their original places.

"Please don't go we can do some more studying if you want?"

"No I need to go home anyway; I need to start on dinner soon. Ah we'll talk again soon ok?" she says unconvincingly like she just wants to get rid of me.

We get to the fence and she slides under it and runs off back to her house so quickly I can't even catch up to her. Great this time I blew it, not my stupid brother, me. Maybe it was a bad move to try and unclip her bra. Did I push her too far? I wonder how far she has even been before. The more I think about it the more it frustrates me that she might not even talk to me I should go to her house and confront her? Or could that just make things worse? I think I'll just leave it for school, I know we'll have to talk then.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days depending on school work. Any ideas message or review and please please please message if you are interested in becoming my beta and are committed to it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm updating a bit sooner so I don't have to worry about it this weekend. Hope you guys will like this chapter!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe I've just ditched him again. I wouldn't be surprised if he just didn't want to study with me again, because I'll probably just run off for some stupid reason. But this time I needed to run away, I know that it would have turned into something more than a kiss and I can't be involved with a guy like that. I know it would come back to bite me in the ass. What should I say to him if he asks me why I ran away when he sees me at school? Should I just avoid him so things don't have to be weird between us? I think that's the best possible solution for me to just avoid him during and after school and hope he doesn't bring upanything in English when we have to work together.

For the next week of school I avoid all contact with him, except for English. During lunch when he looks over at me I look away as quickly as I can to avoid him from coming over to me. I then leave the lunch room and go to the girls bathroom where he can't find me. Luckily during English he doesn't bring up anything that happened in the woods and we just get on with our assignment. He can probably tell by my body language that I don't want to discuss what happened, but I know in his head it's the only thing he's thinking about. When Friday comes I'm glad I don't have to put up anymore walls for a couple of days to avoid Peeta and I can just keep to myself at home and go out hunting all weekend. I know I can't avoid him forever and I get butterflies in my stomach when I think about having to see him at school again. I'll have to put my walls back up so he knows I still don't want to talk about it.

Next week at school I do the usual thing, avoid Peeta and make myself invisible, but not today I notice everyone looking at me very strangely. I know it's nothing I'm wearing because this is what I usually wear to school. I know it's not my face because I've just seen my reflection in the girls' bathroom. What can it be? Then I notice students whispering something to their friends and gasping when they finish telling them whatever stupid rumour it is. Wait that could be it, a rumour, but why are they looking at me? Then I think about my kiss with Peeta, could that be the reason everyone is staring at me possibly whispering something about me. About me kissing Peeta? I start to get angry as I think about him telling all his friends about his next girl then spreading it around the school. But I refuse to be one of those girls. I walk into the lunch room and sit down at my usual table with Madge and Gale already sitting there waiting for me.

"Katniss what is going on? Is it true?" Madge says to me.

"Is what true?"

"You know the rumour about you having sex with Peeta in the school shed I hope it isn't true."

"WHAT! Where the hell did you hear that?" I say with a stunned look on my face. Who would spread such a rumour like that?

"Everyone has been saying it. And it sounds pretty true to me with all the details."

"Katniss you know what kind of guy he is. Why did you let him get to you? I knew this was going to happen." says Gale shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why do you guys believe everyone else? You know I would never do such a thing and I would come clean with you guys straight away. I did NOT have sex with Peeta and I never will!"

"Ok what a relief. You had better be telling us the truth Katniss, because I really don't want you having sex with that jerk" says Madge.

"Trust me guys, I have not had sex with him I promise on our friendships."

"Thank god for that, but now you have to convince the rest of the school you're not one of Peeta's whores" says Gale.

"Well they can think whatever they want to think, at least I've still got you guys" I say looking at both of them.

I'm so glad I have them as friends, otherwise I wouldn't have anyone to talk to now since the whole school probably thinks I'm a slut for one, having sex with Peeta and two, having sex with Peeta in the school shed. When I find out who made this stupid rumour up they better wish they weren't alive and it better not be Peeta. Maybe I should confront him about the rumour and ask him if he has anything to do with it. Even though I so badly don't want to talk to him but I need to know. I see Peeta standing with his group of friends probably talking about the rumour. He better be denying it if he has nothing to do with it.

"Do you want me to go and see if he was the one who made up the rumour? You know he'll come right out and say it if I go over there" Gale says to me.

"No its fine I'll do it. I need to ask him myself, thank you though" I say to Gale and Madge.

"No worries, but give him a good slap if he's the one who made it up ok?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be giving him more than a slap if he's the one responsible" I say with a smile on my face. I start walking towards him and he notices me coming and starts walking towards me as well.

"Can we go and talk somewhere more private?" he says to me.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I say and he grabs me by the hand dragging me into an unlocked classroom.

"What the hell is going on Peeta? You better not have started this rumour" I say sitting down on one of the desks.

"I was going to ask you if you had anything to do with this rumour. I swear I didn't make it up, and I haven't told anyone about our kiss the other weekend."

"Well I've had nothing to do with it, I only just found out about it then. Do you know anyone who would make a stupid thing like this up?"

"I honestly don't have a clue. I'm positive it's none of my friends because they were all asking me if it was real and-"

"And you better have not said it was true" I say crossing my arms.

"Of course I didn't say it was true. But I wish it was" he says giving me his stupid sexy smile.

"Oh shut up this is serious Peeta. Now I've got reputation of being a slut. You know this is kind of your fault because you are always having rumours made up about you and now I've been bought into it!"

"This is not my fault! I can't help it if people make up these things about me. Maybe that will be a good thing for you. Maybe you will get to be a part of the other sluts in this school"

"Well I don't care if you weren't involved in making it up. It still happened because you are having rumours made up about you, and I don't want to be one of those sluts when I haven't even had sex"

"Well you know we can always change that" he says pointing to himself then me.

"Peeta I'm not going to make this rumour true"

"Alright just a suggestion"

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing. What can we do? Yell it out to the whole school in the lunch room that the rumour isn't true."

"That's actually a good idea, will you do it?"

"Katniss I was being sarcastic. They're not going to believe us. Do you really care about what some loser thinks about you?"

"I guess your right and I don't care what anyone thinks about me, they're all just idiots for believing it anyway."

"See that's the Katniss I know. I also wanted to talk to ask you about you running away in the woods as well wh-"

"I don't want to talk about it" I say cutting him off.

"Why not I just want to know why you ran away."

"I already told you, because I didn't want to go any father and I knew it was most likely going to end up in sex."

"Why would you think that? You could just say you didn't want to."

"But I might have gotten caught in the moment and I could have had a thoughtless moment where all I was thinking about was sex."

"So you were thinking about having sex with me?" he says coming closer to me.

"What? No!"

"Yes you were I can tell your lying to me."

"Oh my gosh Peeta, you do not appeal to me. I will never have sex with you." I say which I would have thought would make him step back but he moves forward and starts to stroke my arm.

"I know you were thinking about it Katniss. You can't deny it." he says and I shake his hand away from my arm and push him backwards.

"This is the reason why I was avoiding you all week. I knew you would be a dick about it. And I'm still blaming you for this whole rumour. I think it's best if we don't talk to each other for a while so no more rumours start up again" I say walking out of the classroom and back to Madge and Gale in the lunch room.

God he is such a jerk sometimes! But deep down I feel like he is right. I was thinking about having sex with him but I knew it was a bad idea and that's why I ran away. Even though in my mind I was thinking about having sex with him I'm so glad I didn't. He would have hurt me and I would be paying the price for it when he would cheat on me. But I can't just jump to conclusions because he might not do that, but 99.9% of me is saying that I shouldn't trust him. But this time I don't know if my instincts are right? My heart doesn't agree with them.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Who do you think made up the rumour? Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days. Message or review any ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I really feel bad for Katniss, I know how she feels because there is always rumour going around the school about me. But I never let them get to me; life is too short to care about the little things. I just hope she knows that. I don't want her to block herself out from the world because of some silly lie. I really do care for her and want her to be happy. I want her to be happy with me. I want her in my arms. I want to protect her. I want to love her. But how do I show her that I won't hurt her? I leave the classroom to go back to my friends in the lunchroom. I see Katniss sitting down with her group of friends and I think about how I wish I could sit with her andbe close to her without her thinking I was a freak. I look over at her and give her a smile and she looks away so that she doesn't have to repay me with one of her sweet smiles.

"Hey Peeta, what were you talking to Katniss about? She looked pretty mad when she came out" Crucis says as I reach our table.

"We were just talking about our assignment."

"Bullshit, you guys were probably having sex again!" Crucis yells so that practically the whole room can hear him.

"Shh, I told you we never had 's just a rumour"

"So I guess the bet is off now that you two engaged in sexual intercourse" he says totally ignoring my last comment.

"Crucis we never had sex! End of story!"

"Alright calm down, but why are you denying it? I thought you wanted her."

"Yeah I do but I'm not going to lie about us having sex in the shed because it never happened, Now Katniss is blaming me for this whole fiasco."

"Why is she blaming you?"

"Because I'm always having rumours made up about me. She said she thinks it's best if we don't talk to each other for a while so no more rumours start up again"

"Oh bad luck, well I guess if she doesn't want to talk to you anymore you won't be able to finish our little bet."

"I don't care about this stupid bet! I only care about her!"

"Wow, it sounds like you have actually fallen for her"

"What, No I'm not falling for her I-I just care about her. I don't want her to get hurt because of me."

"Maybe it is best if you stay away from her so she doesn't get targeted for these stupid rumours."

"Yeah you're right, but I can't stay away from her. I just can't."

I look over to where Katniss is sitting and I think about how it would be so much easier if we were out of this place. Just so it could be me and her,together. Why does this have to happen to me? Just as I find such a nice girl that I want to be with I have to stuff it up somehow. I can't just let her go like I did. I love being with her, but she doesn't want to be around me. Should I move on and go back to my old ways since she clearly doesn't want to be around me? Or should Ijust tell her my true feelings about her? Would she forget about people possibly spreading rumours about her? What if she rejects me? I'll have no way of going back to her then. She will probably think I'm a jerk for even thinking that way about her and probably won't believe that I would be faithful to her. I decide to go home early from school because I really can't be bothered sitting through another one of those stupid history classes and I don't want to be at school anymore it just makes me think about her. Once I get home I'm greetedby my wonderful brothers both giving me a hug.

"Ah, what's this for?"

"We heard about you fucking Katniss in the school shed. I am so proud!" says Wade.

"How did you hear about that? I thought only the people at school would know about that."

"Word travels fast little brother and everyone knows everything here" says Jaymes. He's the other member of the Mellark clan. He is best known for having sex with Penelope Thistle one of the hottest girls in the district, also in the school shed when he was in school. He's still famous for it today and that was a couple of years ago.

"I guess it does. Well I'm off to my room."

"Ah, not so fast. Is it true? Did you really have sex with her?"

"No. You would know that she wouldn't do anything like that Wade!"

"Yeah I guess so, but I just wanted to know if it was true. You never know, the Mellark charm could have gotten to her."

"I want to meet this girl and see what she is like. Wade told me she's a sexy little thing" says Jaymes, frustrating me. I hate them thinking about her that way, she is not a 'thing'.

"Well you're not going to meet her, because she doesn't want to talk to me for a while which might be forever."

"Well let's change that" Jaymes says pulling me towards the front door.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll catch her while she's walking home" says Wade.

"Ah no, we will not! She doesn't want to talk to me!" I say pulling back from their grasp on my arms.

"Come on all you have to do is charm her and she's all yours. It works every time" he says pulling me forward again. I don't put up a fight because I know that with both of them by my side I'm not going anywhere.

It's quite embarrassing walking through the streets with both your brothers holding onto both your arms like your some crazy person about to lash out and kill someone. As we get closer to Katniss's house I see her walking with her sister and Gale who must walk home with them every day. She spots me coming closer to her and my heart starts pounding as I think about what I'm going to say to her. She must be telling her sister to go home because her sister starts walking in the opposite direction towards her house and Gale follows her probably making sure she gets home safely while Katniss walks towards me.

"She is a bit of a knockout isn't she? Nice going Peeta I can see you have finally got good taste in the ladies" Jaymes says loud so that Katniss can hear him and she starts to blush. God I love it when she does that.

Katniss stops just in front of us and crosses her arms probably wondering what the hell we are doing. My brothers let go of my arms and I reach out for Katniss and grab her hand pulling her away from my brothers so I can have a conversation with her privately.

"You can do it Peeta!" both my brothers say sticking their thumbs up at me.

"What is this about? Have you told your brothers about the rumour!" she says with an angry look on her face.

"No, I swear. I haven't they didn't say who they heard it from, but they did say the rumour is travelling."

"What! I cannot let my mother find out about this!" she saysputting her hands to her face probably wanting to cry.

"Don't worry, it sounds like its only travelling between the teenagers, but I can't promise that she won't hear about it." I say giving her a hug "But I wanted to tell you since you walked out of the classroom before I could say anything is that I'm so sorry for this whole rumour thing to happen to you and I understand if you don't want to talk to me because of this. You shouldn't be the one having rumours made up about you. So I promise I won't talk to you or come near you for a while even if I really want to spend some time with you. Because I know how it feels when everyone looks at you differently because of some lie and it could get worse than this. I don't want you to feel that way."

"But what about the assign-" she says before I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it I can do the rest of it. I want to finish it"

"Thank you Peeta, I really appreciate it" she says pulling herself away from my hug. I see on her face she has a tear running down her face. I don't know if it was from what I just told her about her mother finding out about this rumour or my speech for her. I wipe the tear away from her face andshe quickly leans into my face to give me a little kiss on the lips and straight away walks back to her house. Not even letting me have time to kiss her back and even process what just happened. I stand in the same spot for a couple of seconds baffled by what she just did. Did she just kiss me?

"Dude she kissed you!" says Wade as I start walking back towards them. He's probably astonished at what she just did.

"I know, I was the one who was kissed by her."

"I know, but I didn't think she would be the one to do that. Ever since I met her I've thought that she is going to be a hard one to crack but you did it. You're a genius" Says Wade bowing up and down in front of me.

"Oh stop being an idiot" I say giving Wade a playful push.

Jaymes picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and we start walking home. This kid has mega muscles so I don't even bother trying to make him put me down because it won't work. I think about what just happened. Katniss kissed me for the first time and it felt amazing. Even though it was short it still felt amazing to kiss her again. The jerk thatmade up the rumour must pay for me having to completely cut myself off from Katniss. I wish just once that I could be with the girl that I loved, without there having to be something to block me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in 3-4-5 days this time because I'm going to be super busy doing my assignment that is due at the end of this week and I'm only half way through so yay for me and keep guessing who you think made up the rumour and I have some really really good ideas for future chapter so keep reading to see what they are :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but I promise the future chapters are longer than this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe what I just did. I was the one who kissed him not him kissing me. I just had an urge to do it. But why did I do it? The question goes through my head over and over. One thing I am sure about is that kiss felt amazing. It felt like it was our first kiss. I didn't want it to be so short but his brothers were watching and it was making me feel awkward. I guess I kissed him as a way to say thank you and sorry for this morning. I feel so bad about what I said to Peeta in the classroom. Basically telling him to keep away from me, which I didn't want to have to say but I don't want any more rumours coming up that could possibly find its way to my mother's ear.

For the rest of the week Peeta's promise sticks and he stays away. No more rumours shower our school. Madge and Gale finally start dating, I can tell they really like each other. They are all over one another at lunch time. It kind of makes me wish I had someone that I could do that with. Every time I see them together it makes me think of Peeta and how I miss him.

That's the thing I hate most about him, he makes me get butterflies and I blush whenever I think about him. I can't stand not talking to him and I wonder if he feels the same way. At the end of the school week I spend my weekend hunting catching all kinds of game so my family will be well fed for a couple of days. When I finish hunting I walk back through the Seam towards the hob to sell the game I don't need and both days I must walk past the Mellark's bakery.

I wonder if Peeta sees me walking past and wants to come out of his house and hug me to say we can be friends again as much as I want to. I can't stand us not talking for too much longer. The boy I once hated to be around I now want him around me, always. Should I just not care about what other people think and what my mother might hear so I can at least talk to Peeta?

The next week at school things are just the same as last week. Peeta and I still aren't talking to each other and no more rumours are going around the school about me and and Gale are still romanced up by one another, making me want company even more. But on Tuesday when I arrive at school I notice something strange among the students. They aren't whispering to each other when I walk past they just give me a death stare. What the hell is this about? It better not be another rumour. I guess no matter what Peeta and I do to stop these from happening the people at this school will say anything and everything to put someone down. At lunch no one is sitting at my normal table normally Madge and Gale would be sitting there waiting for me but they aren't for some reason. Just as I sit down Madge comes storming over towards me.

"How could you?" she says spitefully while sitting down on the other side of the table.

"How could I what?"

"You know what you and Gale did!"

"What? Gale and I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

"Did you think you could keep it a secret? Well I found out and guess what the whole school did too, about you and Gale having sex in the woods."

"You can't be serious Madge you know they are all lies! I would never have anything sex related to do with Gale you know were just friends!"

"I know I believed you when that last rumour came up, but not this one."

"Madge it didn't happen!"

"Well explain to me why he left the school when I confronted him about this. He would only do that if he was guilty!"

"He probably didn't want to hear you yelling at him about it like you are doing to you have to believe me, it isn't true!"I say in frustration as my eyes start to water.

"It is true I know it is, you guys are always going to the woods together and I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't end up having sex every time you went out there"

"Madge, why do you believe this?"

"Silver Overwill said she saw you two kissing in the shed last week just after me and Gale started dating. How do you explain that?"

"What! She's a liar that never happened you have to believe me. You're my best friend!"

"We are not friends Katniss, not anymore. Don't you ever talk to me again" she says walking out of the lunch room sobbing.

I'm stunned. How could she believe that? I put my face in my hands and start to cry. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I run out of the lunch room and go to the shed to get away from all this chaos. Once I get to the shed, I walk into the middle of the room and fall to my knees in shock. The tears that were once running down my face are now making a tiny puddle. Maybe I'm just being a little dramatic about this whole thing but I now have no friends and the whole school hates my guts for something I never did, the story of my life.

Why would someone make this up? It doesn't just ruin me but it ruins my two best friends. They only just started dating! Does this person seriously want to ruin me _and_ my friend's lives? Well I won't let them; they are going to wish they never made up these stupid lies. I hear the shed door open behind me but I don't bother looking to see who it is. It's probably some kids who want to watch me drown in my sorrows.

"Katniss… are you alright?" says a guy with the sweetest voice I've been longing to hear call my name.

* * *

**Same as always chapter will be up in 3-4 days maybe even shorter if I'm feeling generous but I don't want this story to end too quickly if I keep updating too often because I really enjoy making the ones who enjoy this story suffer! Jokes I just love making new chapters and coming up with awesome ideas, but don't worry this story won't be going soon I'm not even half way through all my chapter ideas yet :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! I have now reached over 100 reviews so thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story I love you all!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Its lunch time and when I would much rather be spending my time with Katniss I've promised her I won't talk to her. This has been going on for only a week already and I'm sick of it, I hate it actually. I want to spend time with her again. Ever since we have gotten to know one another better it seems as though I want to spend every moment with her. I'm lost without her. I just hope this promise doesn't last for much longer. I see her walking into the lunch room, towards her normal table and I can tell something is a little off. Her friend Madge is sitting with a different group of girls and I can see anger written all over her face once she notices Katniss has entered the room. She walks over to Katniss and they argue about something. Should I go over there and see what's wrong? Just as I'm about to walk over to them Katniss runs out of the room very upset and of course I follow her wondering what has happened. It must have been something bad to have one of her best friends yell at her like that. I follow her into the school shed and I see her sitting down in the middle of the room.

"Katniss…are you alright?" I say walking closer towards where she is sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she says though her sobbing. I sit down beside her and give her a hug.

"I wanted to see if you were ok"

"Well I'm fine"

"No you're not, I saw Madge talking to you about something she looked pretty mad. What happened?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" she says looking at me.

"No. What?"

"There's a new rumour going around about me and Gale this time. Someone is saying that we had sex in the woods while out hunting and Silver Overwill said she saw us kissing in the shed last week. Which isn't true and Madge believed her and doesn't believe me. Now I have no friends and why would anyone want to be my friend now, not that I care I just don't like to be hated for something I haven't done." she says putting her face into my shoulder sobbing again.

"Don't worry, you will always have me." I say hugging her tight. "I guess since no matter what we do to stop these rumours from happening it will happen no matter what. So can we stop not talking to each other and be friends?"

"Alright, at least I'll have one friend and I've noticed that you have… changed." she says pulling back to look at me.

"What do you mean? How have I changed?"

"You're just… sweet and caring not like before. It's nice to have a friend like you" now would be the best time to kiss her, but I decide to just give her a friendly hug. Maybe we should just keep our relationship as friends for now, even though I want her so badly. I pull her closer towards me and put both her legs on either side of my waist and she wraps them around me tightly, and I pull her closer towards my body to hug her and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well I didn't notice I was being that way, may-"

"It's because that's who you really are and you shouldn't go back to the jerk you, please stay the caring you?" she says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, anything for you" I say pulling back from her hug. I put both my hands under her chin to hold up her face so I can look into those beautiful grey eyes, while I wipe the tears away from her face with my thumbs.

"Kiss me" she says whispering.

I thought she only wanted to be friends but I'm not going to refuse her, so I kiss her as fast as I can with extreme passion.I pull her face closer to mine because I don't want this moment to end. I slide my tongue into her mouth and she does the same thing to me. It feels like we are on fire as I feel the urges inside me growing stronger. My hands travel down her torso to the bottom of her shirt and I slide my hands up the sides of her waist, feeling her soft skin on my hands. Just as I think she wants to stop as she pulls away from our kiss, she pushes me down so I am lying on the floor and she is on top of me, ultimately surprising me she was into this kind of thing. Then I start to think of the bet I had with Crucis. What if we end up having sex right now she finds out about the bet and I haven't told her? She's going to think I only did it because of the bet. Should I tell her now? Is this a bad time? No it's the perfect time.

"Katniss… I need to tell you something" I say as she leans down and starts kissing my neck.

"No leave it for later you have all the time in the world to tell me something, tell me later ok" she says in between kissing my neck sending shivers up my spine.

"But-" I say but she cuts me off by kissing me.

I forget about what I was about to tell her and focus on kissing her once again with passion. I roll her over so I'm on top of her now and she wraps her legs around me. My hands find her waist again and I rub her soft skin.I pull away from her kiss to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to her stomach just stopping at the start of her pants. I lean to her face to kiss her once again and start grind my dick against her, wanting to have more of her. I can feel her slightly resisting my touch when my hand starts sliding up to her breast.

"Do you want to go any farther?" I say pulling away from our kiss.

"I-I do but not here. I'm sorry I should have stopped before, but I couldn't help myself."

"I understand. It's you're first time and you want it to be special." I say standing up and pulling her up as well.

"Yeah, well at least not somewhere like here" she says giving me a smile while blushing, god she is adorable.

"I love it when you blush" I say pulling her closer towards me.

"Really?" she says blushing once again as I lean in to give her a soft peck on her luscious lips and just as the bell rings to signal us to our class.

"I do" I say pulling away from our kiss and giving her a smile "Now let's get to class" We walk back through the school together with my arm over Katniss's shoulder and her arm around my waist and everyone is staring at us. I kiss her on the forehead to give them some gossip to talk about.

"Peeta, I don't want people to think we are an item" she says whispering to me.

"Don't worry. Does it really matter what they think anymore? We have each other remember and why not give them a little show since everyone is staring at us" I say and she gives me her cutest smile.

"Alright but don't do anything stu-" I cut her off by swinging her into my arms and kissing her so everyone can see.

The kiss lasts for at least 10 seconds before I put her back down on the ground. I put my arm back around her shoulder and she puts hers around my waist again as we walk to the lunch room to grab our bags, with people still staring at us the whole way there.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short as well, I promise the next one is longer, but what did you guys think? Did you like the action with Katniss and Peeta? I thought I would give you guys some lemons since this is the 10****th**** chapter. Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days so look out for it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter has arrived! Made this one a bit longer even though it probably doesn't look like it, it is... anyway hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Walking home was even more horrible than walking through the school hallway with Peeta's arm wrapped around me. People have started whispering again. Probably about him sweeping me off my feet and kissing me in front of everyone. Great prepare for more rumours Katniss. I wish Gale was here to scare their stares off, but I doubt he will even talk to me again after what happened. He would probably blame me for the rumour starting. If it wasn't for me becoming friends with Peeta none of this would have happened, but I don't regret my friendship with him.

"Where's Gale?" says Prim giving me a confused look.

"He couldn't walk with us today."

"Why not? He always walks with us."

"Well, I don't think he ever will again."

"Why?"

"Nothing, just something bad happened at school between us. Don't worry about it."

"Well I'm going to worry about it now. What happened?"

"Oh just some kids made up a rumour in school about me and him, and it's not true so he went home during school. That's why he's not here."

"Oh… what was the rumour about?"

"Um that Gale cheated on Madge with me, by kissing me in the school shed." I say not wanting to bring up the rumour about having sex with Gale in the woods.

"Oh no, well did you tell Madge it wasn't true?"

"I did but she didn't believe me so now I have no friends."

"What about Peeta?"

"How did you know his name?"

"Everyone knows who Peeta is." my heart drops. Does she know about Peeta's past? I hope she didn't see me the other week kissing Peeta outside my house, and told my mother about him but I'm sure my mother would have confronted me by now.

"What do you know about him?"

"Well, I know that he really likes girls and that he is always getting caught kissing girls, that's what all my friends tell me."

"Oh, ok well he used the do that, but he is different now."

"Why because you are kissing him and you don't let him kiss anyone else?"

"Uh… no, I'm not kissing him why would you say that?"

"Because I saw you kiss him out the window when I went home."

"What! Did mom see?"

"No, she didn't see and don't worry I didn't tell her. It can be our sister secret."

"Alright our sister secret, do you pinkie swear?" I say holding out my pinkie finger to her.

"Pinkie swear." she says linking her pinkie finger with mine.

When we get home, I help out Prim with her homework and I put on my hunting attire so I'm ready to go hunting after I talk to Gale. I tell my mother that I'm going to the woods and will be back before dinner and head out the door towards Gale's house. Gale's mother Hazelle answers when I knock on the door.

"Oh hey Katniss, what brings you here?" she says with little Posy in her arms, she must have her hands full at the moment.

"Oh, I was wondering if Gale was home?"

"No, he's not at the moment. I think he went into the woods to setup some snares."

"Oh alright, I was just about to head out there myself so I'll go and see him there."

"You guys, be safe ok?"

"Don't worry Hazelle we always are." I say giving her and Posy a hug to reassure her. She knows we are always careful, but she likes to remind us every time we head out into the woods. I don't blame her, it can be dangerous.

I set off toward the woods, going under the fence and walking along my usual path towards my bow and arrows. Just as I'm about to give up on my search for Gale I see him in the distance. I walk over to him setting up one of his snares and I know he can see me, but he continues to ignore me.

"Gale?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright." he says standing up.

"Hey don't get angry with me. I'm not the one to be blamed."

"No, but I am blaming your boyfriend. You know if it wasn't for him coming into your life, this wouldn't have happened."

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Well then what is he? I knew he was bad news from the day he started talking to you, and now look what he's done, he's messed up my love life." he says walking past me to gather his things on the grass patch. Possibly to leave so he doesn't have to continue talking to me.

"It's none of your business and you shouldn't be blaming him. He wasn't the one who started the rumour. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"Why do you think I'm angry? I just lost the girl I've been in love with forever. We only just started dating for god's sake." He says and sits down next to his things and puts his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Gale; I know you will get her back. I know you will." I say sitting down next to him and giving him a hug.

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Well I can't be sur-"

"I know I'll never get her back now, after what she said to me." he says holding his head up and looking out into the woods.

"What did she say to you?"

"Well right after she found out about the rumour, she asked me if it was true. Of course I said no and I said it to her hundreds of times but she just wouldn't believe me. She just kept yelling at me how I was a cheater and I wouldn't blame her for doing it if it was true. She just wouldn't let me get a word in so I just walked off and came straight here and I've just been thinking to myself and setting up snares this whole time."

"Oh I'm so sorry this happened to you Gale, you two were so cute together. Maybe she didn't want you to have a word in because if it was true she didn't want to hear about it. Oh and she told me that Silver Overwill saw us kissing in the school shed just after you and her started dating. So she believed her because she had evidence with her own eyes, but it wasn't true."

"I have to prove to her it never happened. It's the only way to get her back, but how? Maybe I should ask Silver why she made that up." he says standing up and pacing in front of me.

"I'll try and find out who made the rumour up."

"Ok I'm not trying to be rude, but I think we should keep our distance from each other for a while. That might make things better between Madge and I, so she doesn't see us together to suspect we could be doing things."

"I agree. I'll help with anything you need to get her back Gale, trust me. I promise you two will get back together." I say standing up beside him.

"Thanks Katniss, I really appreciate it." he says giving me a hug and he gets back to setting up his snares while I set off into the woods to hunt some game.

Gale does not deserve this. Why does he have to get hurt because of me? Even though I'm not the one to blame I still blame myself a tiny bit for having a role in this rumour. The more I think about them, the more I feel that these rumours may have a purpose behind them. Like the person who is making these things up about me wants me to have no one around me so I'm friendless. Like the first rumour making me keep my distance from Peeta so no more rumours come up about us again, was that what they were aiming for? Then the second rumour making my friends like Madge not want to be friends with me anymore because she thinks I slept with her boyfriend, and Gale wanting to stay away from me so Madge doesn't suspect we are doing things. Well I'm one step in front of them, if they think they can ruin me with these rumours. I'll show them that two can play at this game.

The next day at school I find out that Peeta is away today, possibly helping out his parents at the bakery. So that makes me friendless for the day and I have to sit by myself at lunch. During lunch people are still whispering and looking at me like they were yesterday after school, making me feel even more uncomfortable that no one is here to support me. I guess I'll just have to live with it. Just as I am about to get up from my table to get to my next class early, Orchid Whishart, Peeta's old whore, sits on the opposite side of the table from me.

"Hey… Kat-niss, is it?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to know how our new school slut was doing over here all by herself, and how yours and Peeta's relationship is going."

"I'm fine and we aren't in a relationship. There's nothing between us, but I was just about to leave sorry no time for a conversation." I say getting up from my seat and Orchid walks around the table and stands in front of me.

"Well I want to talk to you just for a second, ok?" she says in her stupid, fake sweet voice.

"Sure." I say crossing my arms.

"I wanted to tell you to stay away from my man. Peeta is mine." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"What! You can't be serious. Peeta isn't even mine."

"Everyone saw what he did to you yesterday. Picking you up and then kissing you in front of everyone. So before you two do anymore of the sick romantic stuff in this school, Think again because he is mine. You will not take him away from me so stay out of my way, ok?" she says through her teeth.

"Look, I don't want any problems between us but I'm not staying away from him." I say creating a shocked look on her face as I walk away and before she can say anything in her defence.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you think Orchid has something to do with the rumour? Look out for the next chapter which will be up in 3-4 days :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier i've just had a a problem with my emails trying to get my edited version of this chapter from my editor but it's all fixed now so on with the story...**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Yesterday I had the day off to help my parents in the bakery. We had a big order for Mayor Undersee. He was having some kind of banquet of different breads and cheeses. I had to leave Katniss at school by herself, which I feel so bad about doing, but my parents wouldn't let me out of the house until the order was complete. The next day at school I walk up the hallway towards my next class, English. As soon as I walk into the classroom I notice Katniss' hair is out today and she never has it out. She normally has it in her normal braid and she looks even more beautiful than before.

"Hey beautiful, I like your hair down." I say sitting down at the desk next to her.

"Thanks." she says blushing and I reach over to put her hair behind her ear so I can see more of her blushing cheeks which makes her smile. "Have you done any more of the assignment?" shit I totally forgot about that, I'm going to have to sacrifice tonight to do some of this damn assignment.

"Yeah, but I left the work at home. Sorry."

"Oh ok, well we'll just work on from where you finished."

For the rest of the lesson we get most of our assignment done thank god, but I can't let her down by not doing my part of this. I would never think of letting her down. After class we head into the lunch room and we sit down at Katniss' table.

"So, guess who I had a talk with yesterday?" she says.

"Who?"

"Your old fuck buddy, Orchid."

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"You."

"Me? Why was she talking to you… about me?"

"Well, she started to act all nice which made me think she wanted something and she did.

She told me to stay away from you because you are hers."

"What! Why would she do that? We didn't even date. I didn't even know she had feelings for me."

"Neither did I. I thought you guys were just fuck buddies. But she came over to me and said to stay away from her man and to not take you away from her and to stay out of her way from making you hers."

"Don't worry about her, I don't want her and I'll tell her to stay away from you. Just stick with me and I'll keep you safe from anyone."

"Ok, but I don't need you to keep me safe I can keep myself perfectly safe especially from her."

"I know, but I still want to keep you safe from people threatening you."

"Alright I'll let you be my hero." she says nudging my shoulder with hers.

"Now I'm going to go and find her and have a chat with her. You stay here and I'll probably be back in 5 minutes."

"Ok don't be too long."

I head over to Orchids lunch table and spot her all over some guy. Why is she all over someone else if she wants me? I guess she is still the same old slut of the school.

"Orchid can I talk to you… privately." I say standing behind her and taping on her shoulder.

"Ah sure… I'll be right back." she says to the guy and I walk out of the lunch room so we are well away from her group of friends with her following behind me.

"So have you decided you want me now?" she says pushing me up against a wall and starting to stroke her hand up and down my chest.

"No, I came over here to tell you that Katniss told me what you two were talking about yesterday. I wanted to tell you I don't want you so leave Katniss alone… ok?" I say as she leans up to my ear.

"Oh baby, you know you want me deep… deep down you know you do" she says seductively in my ear while her hand starts sliding down to my dick.

"No… I-I can't" I say closing my eyes and I start to imagine all the times we had sex. Then I start to think of Katniss and how I love her and I will never hurt her. "No stop" I say pushing her hand away from me and she stands back. "Look Orchid I don't want us to have casual sex anymore. I'm done with that"

"Baby, you know we were always meant for each other. I want us to start dating."

"Are you not hearing what I'm saying? Orchid… I don't want to be with you, I don't want to date you and I don't want to have sex with you. I'm sorry if I sound mean but there will never be me and you together."

"I'm not giving up on you Peeta." she says walking back into the lunch room. Great now she is going to be after me. I hope she doesn't get in the way of me and Katniss. I start to walk back to mine and Katniss' lunch table and I see her sitting there waiting for me when Madge Undersee coming towards me as if she wants to talk to me.

"Hey Peeta, how have you been?"

"Fine thanks, but I have to get back to my table." I say as I start to walk back towards Katniss but she grabs my arm and turns me around, so she is looking straight at Katniss. Is she trying to make Katniss jealous or something?

"No, I want to talk to you for a while."

"Uhm ok… why?"

"Because you're such a nice guy and I just want to see how you have been and what you have been up to." she says sliding her hand up and down my arm squeezing my muscles. This is just getting a bit weird.

"Oh thanks, well I haven't done much. I've mostly just been at home helping in the bakery."

"That's nice, I like how you always help your parents out." she says getting closer to me. I roam around the room to see if anyone if watching us and I see someone in the back of the room giving me the dirtiest look. It's Gale and he obviously still has feelings for Madge.

"Yeah well I really have to go now. Uh… I have to go see a teacher… urgently." I say pulling away but this time she has a grip on both of my arms and pulls me towards her face, pushing our lips together. My eyes stay open in shock and I can see her looking over my shoulder, probably staring at Katniss and over Madge's shoulder I can see Gale crushing something in his hands.

"Hey, get away from my man!" Orchid says pushing Madge and my face away from one another's.

"Since when was he your man?"

"He has been for a long time. So get your filthy hands off him." Orchid says pushing Madge's hands off me.

"Don't talk to me like that slut." she says very loud which a teacher overhears.

"Girls, girls you have no reason to be fighting. Go back to your tables or you can come with me to the principal's office." he says as both girls walk back to their tables giving each other a dirty look. "That means you too buddy." he says to me and I walk back towards Katniss, still in shock over what Madge did and what just happened between her and Orchid.

"Did you see?"

"Yep, I sure did."

"You know it was only to make you jealous since she thinks you got with her boyfriend. Maybe she thinks we have a thing so she thought of hurting you back by kissing me."

"But we don't have a thing, and I'm not jealous." I can tell she is jealous.

"Well even though we aren't, you know she forced herself on me and I didn't push myself away from her because I was in shock and she was griping onto my arms so tight."

"Don't worry, you don't need to explain it." she says just as the bell rings. "Come on let's get to class." she says getting up and so do I then we walk to our next classes.

* * *

**Ooooh Madge is getting payback! What did you guys think? Next chapter will be up in 3 - 4 days I promise! And I want to thank LaccrosePunk1 for her review I love that you love my story and I feel awesome when people give me awesome reviews like that not that anyone else didnt give me awesome reviews I just wanted to thank her and her kind words and for writing all that with a broken hand :) xxx I have also come up with another story which is exciting so it means after this story is finished I am going to continue writing because I think Katniss & Peeta need more stories about them and I love writing about them. But I'm only going to tell you about it at the end of this story so keep reading to find out because I could be putting hints up on the next chapters :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry this chapter is short but I promise future chapters will be bigger :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe Madge did that right in front of me. She must think that Peeta and I are dating and even though I know we aren't, it still made me feel a bit jealous that she was kissing him. Since when did she even get the courage to do something like that? It must be the people she is hanging out with; I hope she hasn't done anything she will regret.

For the rest of the week everything is normal except for Orchid. Every single time I see her, especially when I'm around Peeta which is all the time, she gives me this death stare it kind of freaks me out. I know it has something to do with her not having Peeta and me having him. She has already been told by Peeta that he doesn't want her, isn't that clear enough for her to give up? I guess not. Maybe she was the one who made up the rumours? So she could force me and Peeta apart so she could have him Orchid knows I would have avoided Peeta after I heard about the rumour because I wouldn't want people to think it was true, so she could get another chance at having Peeta. Why did I never think that she might be behind it? I need to see if she was the one who made up the rumour about me and Peeta, possibly even the one about me and Gale.

On Friday afternoon while walking home, I spot Orchid who must be walking home as well. I tell Prim that she must walk home by herself because I need to talk to a friend from school, she just nods and walks towards our house. I run up to Orchid to catch up to her and I know she probably won't want to talk to me but I have to know if she made up the rumour, if she will tell me.

"Hey Orchid, can I talk to you for a second?"

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?

"Because you're the enemy."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're dating Peeta and I want him." she says and I roll my eyes.

"Look Orchid, we aren't dating. You have to understand it's not because of me he doesn't want to date you, and the more you try to hook up with him the more he is going to reject

you."

"Whatever. Well, what did you want to talk to me about? Make it quick because I have to get home." she says crossing her arms.

"Well I know that you want Peeta… and you know that rumour a while ago about me and Peeta?"

"The one about you guys having sex in the shed? What has that got to do with me?"

"Did you make it up? Because I know how you want Peeta, and you could have made it up knowing I would push Peeta away. Look I just need to know who did it."

"Well even though I want Peeta, I didn't do it. That's really low to make something up like that. I don't work like that. I use my beauty, not my words to get guys." she says as she starts walking off.

"Wait do you at least know anyone who would make it up?" I say standing in front of her.

"I don't know, maybe one of the other girls Peeta slept with? Now, if you don't mind letting me pass so I can go home." she says and I let her pass. Well at least I can rule her out from the list of people who possibly could have made up the rumour, but who could have made it up? Who could have wanted to try and ruin me?

I decide to go to Peeta's house to make an actual list of the people who could have made up the rumour about me and him. Which could help us to find out who made up the second rumour or if it's the same person. I get to Peeta's house and luckily both his brothers are out so I don't have to worry about them hassling us. He thinks it is a good idea to make a list of the people who we could ask about the rumour, so we sit down his dining table trying to think of people who we can write down.

"What about Gale and Madge? I know they are your friends but Gale could have done it to protect you from me and so could have Madge." He says making me wonder if they were behind it the whole time without me knowing.

"But I bet the one who made it up made up the other rumour about me as well, and I doubt either one of them would sacrifice their relationship."

"You're right but we will still write them on the list."

_Gale Hawthorne_

_Madge Undersee_

"What about Silver? She did make up that she saw me and Gale kissing, so she could have made it up?"

"Ok, I'll add her to the list."

_Gale Hawthorne_

_Madge Undersee_

_Silver Overwill_

"Crucis might have done it? He has been acting weird around me and he sounded jealous when I told him about me and you."

"Why would he be jealous?" I say confused. Why would Crucis be jealous of him they're best friends?

"Probably because I get to hang out with the hottest girl in school." he says looking at me indicating that he is talking about me making me blush.

"Ok, add him to the list."

_Gale Hawthorne_

_Madge Undersee_

_Silver Overwill_

_Crucis Naysmith_

"But you know it could be anyone in this school, not just the people on this list." I say.

"I know, but it's a start and we'll ask them about it next week at school."

"Ok and we really need to finish our assignment, its due very soon and we should be finishing it off. Do you want to come out hunting with me tomorrow morning and we can finish the assignment out there?"

"Ok, I'll meet you at your house around 10?"

"Sounds good." I say getting up from my seat and Peeta follows me to the door. I decide to give him a hug since he is just standing at the door awkwardly waiting for me to go, but instead he reaches for my lips and gives me a soft, sweet kiss.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I say walking out the door blushing.

Why am I feeling like this? I can't take the smile off my face. I can't stop my heart from beating a million miles an hour. Am I falling for him? Maybe I am and I don't feel like I shouldn't. Maybe this is a good thing. I really feel like he has changed for the better. Maybe I could even love him.

* * *

**So who is your guess on the person who made the rumour? I promise you guys will find out who made it up very, very soon so keep reading to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

It's 10 o'clock and I've had to help my parents out in the bakery at the last minute. I hope Katniss doesn't mind if I'm a tiny bit late she knows I'll still go to her house. Finally when I finish what I have to do up to my mother's standards I head for the door so I can finally leave. I swing open the door and there standing right in front of my house is Katniss. What is she doing here?

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at your house?"

"I couldn't be bothered waiting any longer."

"Were you that eager to see me?" I say shutting the door behind me and walking down the stairs of the porch towards her.

"No you were just taking too long."

"Sorry about that, I had to help in the bakery… again."

"Oh that's ok, I didn't mind taking a little walk anyway. Come on let's get going."

"Alright."

We start walking towards the woods and I follow Katniss on the path that we took a while back, when she asked me to study in the woods. She grabs her bow and arrows from her hiding spot on the way and keeps walking until we find a grass patch to sit down, so we can get on with doing some work. She walks a couple more metres and finds a comfortable spot to sit down on and I follow suit, sitting down next to her.

"I'm so glad we can get this assignment over and done with, next week is when we hand it in."

"Same" I say sadly.

"What's that matter? Don't you want to finish this assignment?"

"No it's not the assignment I'm going to miss having these dates with you."

"Hey remember when we started this I told you it's not a date." She says pointing her finger at me.

"Sorry. A study session, Is that more appropriate?"

"Yes that's better, and you know we can always hang out."

"Yeah, and instead of focusing on this assignment I can focus on you when we hang out."

"Exactly, but I think we should at least get this over and done with so we can have the rest of the day to hunt."

"You mean so _you_ can have the rest of the day to hunt. I couldn't catch the slowest animal on earth if it was right in front of me."

"Well the more we hang out here the more I can teach you about hunting." She says giving me a smile that melts my heart.

Those smiles are what light up my life. I'm so glad for having Katniss in my life to give me them. I really feel like over these past couple of weeks I have developed strong feelings for her. I want to be more than friends. I want to be able to express my feelings for her and express them to everyone else to show that I only want her. I have to tell her how I feel. I need to tell her now, but at the right time. After a couple of hours perfecting out assignment, we finally finish it so all we have to do is hand it in.

"Come on, let's leave our stuff here and we'll come back for it later. I need to walk off the cramp in my leg." she says standing up, grabbing her bow and arrows and walking deeper into the woods.

"Alright, are you going to teach me some hunting as well?"

"Sure if you behave" she says giving me a sexy smirk.

"Of course, I always do." I say standing up and start walking behind her, following her path.

After 10 minutes of walking through the woods looking for some animals to shoot, Katniss spots a squirrel up in the tree and shoots it instantly right through the eye, like always.

"You have such good aim; I don't know how every time you get it straight through the eye."

"Practise makes perfect." she says walking towards her kill and putting it in her hunting bag. Is this the right time when I should tell her my feelings? I guess I have to tell her at some point.

"Katniss I want to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" she says walking up to me.

"Uh I don't know how to say it."

"Come on spit it out... Does it have something to do with the rumour?"

"No I wish… uhm" Why do I feel so nervous? Is it because I've never really expressed my feelings to a girl before? "Over the past month and a bit we have become really close, and I have loved being your friend throughout that time."

"I'm not really following." she says giving me a confused look so I pull her closer so she is standing in front of me and a grab both her hands in mine.

"I-I have feelings for you Katniss… uhm I really like you and that's more than a friend… I have never expressed my feeling for a girl before because… you are the first girl I have ever truly fallen for. I think you are the most beautiful, smart and caring girl ever."

"Do you really think that?"

"I really do. I don't know if you have the same feelings for me as well but-" I say but she cuts me off with her sweet lips on mine then pulls away.

"I-I feel the same way, I have for probably as long as you. I'm so glad you said something because I know I wouldn't have."

"Oh, I should have said it earlier then. I also wanted to ask you something else"

"Another surprise?"

"Well I wanted to ask you to uh… be my girlfriend. Is it too soon to ask you?" I say and she looks away from our gaze. "Is there something wrong? Is it too soon to ask?"

"No it's not, I want to be your girlfriend… but I want you to be fully faithful to me."

"Katniss I promise you will be the only girl in my life. And I know it may still be hard for you to trust me but I promise if you give me a chance I won't hurt you in any way." I say making her blush and she gives me another kiss with those soft lips.

"In that case… I would love to be your girlfriend." she says as we continue with another passionate kiss.

Throughout the next week Katniss and I walk to school together, entering holding each other's hands. Every morning I can feel the glares from the students in every direction. Everyone knows that we are dating for real this time and I can tell Orchid is upset about it. I feel bad for leading her on all those times so she could have moved on to someone else by now, but I know she will eventually get over me. Remembering about the list we made we asked Gale, Madge and Silver if they had anything to do with the rumours and every one of them said they had nothing to do with them, but we don't ask Silver about why she lied to Madge about Katniss and Gale kissing because she didn't want to start anything between her and Silver. Silver will probably still insist that she saw them kissing since her and Madge have now become best friends.

This leaves only one person left on our list Crucis and I would ask him about the rumour but he hasn't turned up to school all week, and I have no idea why but I really don't care what those guys do anymore. This weekend Katniss and I have made plans to have an actual date in the woods. She is taking me to a cabin that her and her father used to go to when she was younger. It surprises me that there is even a cabin in those woods without anyone from the capitol finding it. I'm so glad I spoke up about my feelings for her when I did, because I wouldn't be in this position right now of being so happy with her by my side and her as my girlfriend. I don't ever want to lose the love of my life.

* * *

**So they are finally dating! But is it going to last for long? Keep reading to find out! Next chapter will contain lemons!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter... **CONTAINS LEMONS** :D**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

For the past week, my relationship with Peeta has been awesome. We don't care about the looks that we get from other students in the school. When I'm around him, he is all I see. I can't stop thinking about him in every one of my classes. Which distracts me from doing my school work, but I don't care. Why do we even have school here if all we are going to be are mothers and miners?

This weekend Peeta and I have a real date planned. I'm taking him to the cabin that my father used to take me to when I was younger. Such good memories roam those woods, it's like my second home, but it feels like my first with all the time I spend there.

On Saturday morning I head over to Peeta's house so we can go out into the woods again. As I get to Peeta's house I hear yelling coming from a woman, probably his mother so I keep my distance because if she saw me coming up to her house she would probably yell at me as well. No one should go near her when she is in one of her ranting moods. After I hear no more yelling coming from his house I suspect that his mother has gone into the back to do some more baking, giving me the opportunity to sneak inside and find Peeta. I walk up the stairs to his porch and slide the door open forgetting about the bell that signals when a customer has entered. _Crap, I hope she doesn't come to the door_. Instead I see Peeta poke his head around the corner and I see the big red mark on his cheek.

"Did she hit you?" I say quietly walking over to him and holding his face in my hands.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it I'll be fine. Come on let's get going before she finds out I'm gone." He says pulling off his apron.

"No, don't risk getting hit again just to sneak out with me."

"Don't worry, the worst thing she can do is put me on making the bread overnight no big deal."

"I hope so." I say giving him a kiss on his red cheek.

We head out the door holding hands and start walking towards the woods. We walk along the path that we always take so I can grab my bow and arrows then I take Peeta on a different trail I haven't shown him yet.

"Where are we going?"

"This is trail to the cabin I was telling you about."

"Oh right. How far away is it?

"Only about half a mile. I know that's still a long way but I guess they built it out so far so it wouldn't get found."

After about another 10 to 15 minutes of walking we finally start to see a box shaped house that's run down but still habitable. I remember it like it was only yesterday walking along this path with my father. I miss him so much.

"Did anyone live here?" Peeta says walking beside me.

"I'm not entirely sure, but someone must have at some point. Do you want to have a look inside?"

"Sure, why not." He says and we make our way to the front door which has been rusted shut. We both push our shoulders up against it so we can barge our way in.

"Ready, one, two, three." I say and we push all our body weight into the door, making the door open like it wasn't even hard to open. We see the cob webs in nearly every corner of the cabin and the dust has also blanketed this whole house even the two chairs and table which are the only furniture in the house.

"It needs a bit of a clean-up, but it's still a great place to hang out." He says walking into the cabin and picking up the handmade broom in the back of the room.

"I remember watching my father make that broom when I was a child. He was so talented making things from scratch. I wish he was still here today." I say starting to tear up.

"Katniss he is in a better place now. He is watching down on you, your sister and your mother everyday he will always be with you." Peeta says pulling me into a hug and I rest my face in between his shoulder and neck and hug him tighter not wanting to let go. "I don't ever want to let you go Katniss."

"Me neither" I say pulling my face out of the shoulder and making eye contact with him. His hands reach up to both sides of my face and rubs away my tears with his thumbs then pulls me closer to his face and we share a passionate kiss.

I ease off my jacket while still sharing a kiss with Peeta because it feels like my temperature just reached over one hundred degrees. My hands then reach up to his head and my fingers entwine in his hair to push his lips closer onto mine. His hands release from my face and they trail down the sides of my body ever so slowly making goose bumps appear on my skin. His hands then find the end of my shirt and he eases the shirt up over my head exposing my near naked body to him. I then do the same to him and I bite my lip looking at how unbelievably gorgeous he is, god this boy has great abs. Our faces reach each other's once again and we share another passionate kiss. My mind is now ravenous with lust. I unbuckle his pants and so does he to mine. I ease the pants off my legs and drop them on the floor exposing my figure to him making me feel uncomfortable I have exposed this much already. So I try and hide myself crossing my arms over my breasts as he is looking up and down me.

"Don't hide yourself from me Katniss, you have the most beautiful and amazing body." He says pulling my arms away from my chest and putting them at my sides. "If you feel uncomfortable though, we can stop?"

"No." Is all I say before I push my lips back against his.

His hands again slide up the sides of my body and he stops once his hands cup my breasts. He starts to lightly squeeze them and my nipples on top of my bra making me let out a small moan wanting him to give me more pleasure. My hands then reach up to his head and my fingers entwine in his hair again to deepen our kiss. He let's go of my breasts and grabs onto my hips, spins me around so my back is facing the wall and lightly pushes me against it and neither of us care about cob webs being all around us. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands reach around to my back to unclip my bra. I let go of my grasp on his hair and pull my bra straps from my shoulders revealing my breasts to Peeta. He doesn't say anything except for the slight moan that escapes his throat as his mouth meets my breast. He puts his hand on my other exposed breast, squeezing it gently. I can feel an eager sensation in my lower region, eagerness for Peeta. I let more tiny moans escape my mouth as the sensation builds up inside me. He lifts up his head to me and lifts me up to put my feet back down on the ground. He pulls me into the middle of the room and sits down making me confused. Does he want to stop? Just as I'm about to grab my clothes from the floor he pulls me down with him.

"Can I give you some _real_ pleasure now?" he says giving me a sexy smirk.

"Ok what is it?"

"Wait and see." He says before crawling his way on top of me forcing me to lie down on the dusty floor, but I'm caught in the moment to even care about the dust in my hair.

I wrap my legs around him as his kisses start at my mouth. He works his way down my chest to my panties and stops just at the top making the sensation come back so I let my legs drop at his sides. He leans back and starts to trail kisses down my inner thighs from my knee to my panties. He then looks up at me as if he is asking with his eyes if it is ok to take of my panties. I give him a small nod and he grabs the sides of them and starts to slide them off my legs. I lift up my legs so he is able to get them off and I put them back down at his sides. He starts to shift back so that he can get closer to my now soaking pussy. He starts to rub my clit slowly and softly which sends me into utter pleasure. He then sticks one finger in me so I can get used to the feeling. I close my eyes and start biting on my lip to stop my mouth from slipping out any loud moans. I never thought it would feel this good, he is so gentle and delicate. He then starts to suck on my clit which is almost too much for me to handle. Peeta then thrusts his finger in me harder knowing how much I am enjoying this. I can feel myself tightening. I don't really know what the feeling is inside of me but it feels so good. I am in utter pleasure as I let out one last moan as a rush of lust flows over me.

"Do you know what you just experienced?" He says sitting up in front of me.

"No, should I?" I say as he helps to pull myself up.

"Don't worry they should teach us more about sex in school. You just had an orgasm."

"Well that was amazing and now I want to give you what I felt, so take your underwear off." I say and I can see the bulge in his pants signalling his erection.

He stands up and starts to take his underwear off. Then he reveals his mighty erection. Remembering what Madge told me about giving blow jobs I lean forward and put his penis in my hands and I start to rub it up and down. I can see his head leaning back with his eyes closed and I hear a small moan come from his throat.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Katniss." He says in a soft and sensitive voice.

I start to lick the tip of him and I slowly put whole mouth around him, sliding up and down. With the rest I can't put in my mouth, I am rubbing up and down with my hand. I can see and hear he is enjoying it with the occasional moans coming from his throat.

"Katniss… I'm going to cum." He manages to say.

Madge told me about this part and I think she said swallow, so that's what I do. I keep sliding my mouth up and down him until he cums in my mouth and I swallow it all. Half of me is disgusted but the other half doesn't think it's too bad.

"That was so good Katniss. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Madge told me what to do if this was ever to happen to me."

"Oh well you're very good for a first timer. Do you want to go further?" He says pulling me up from the floor.

"Um, I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean I would, but we have only been dating for a week and I want it to be really special."

"That's ok, I understand. I promise it will be special." He says pulling me into a hug. "I won't ever push you into anything… Should we get dressed?"

"Yeah, I think we should." I say as he lets go from our hug and he reaches for his underwear, pants and shirt and putting them back on so I do the same.

I can't believe what we just did. I don't regret it at all. That was the most amazing experience ever. I know when we have sex it will be the most special experience and I'm so glad I'm doing it with someone who is extra special. We walk out of the cabin once we are all ready for the rest of the day hunting.

"Maybe we can come back here sometime and have some more fun?" he says pulling me towards him as he puts his arms over my shoulder.

"Defiantly." I say giving him a smile as we walk off deeper into the woods.

* * *

**So what did you guys think for their first sexual experience together? This isnt the last of the lemons there will be more in the future :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

The night before the next week of school, I stay up as late as I can to finish off the assignment. I was supposed to finish it a couple of days ago so I could give it to her to hand in, but my mind has been elsewhere. I just keep thinking about Saturday with Katniss, her perfect body those moans that turned me on until I couldn't handle it any longer. I so badly want to feel her body against mine. It feels like we have known each other our entire lives and I want to be with her for my entire life.

Next week at school I manage to finish the assignment and hand it into my English teacher, thank god that is out of the way. Katniss and I continue our hand holding and kissing during school, which I can tell annoys some of the girls I used to have a thing with. When the bell signals it is lunchtime, Katniss and I head out the door towards the lunchroom and sit down at our normal table. I have noticed that Crucis is back at school, I wonder where he has been. He has now had his eyes on us ever since we have entered the room. What is his problem? The staring continues for another two minutes so I stand up and head for his table.

"Well, well Peeta what brings you over here?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"I'm sure the guys will want to hear what you have to say as well."

"Fine, why are you staring at me and Katniss?"

"Well I was wondering if you two were dating?" he says standing up beside me "I saw when you both walked into the room you were holding hands. That's a big step for you my boy." He says patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm not your boy and why do you care?"

"Woah, when did we stop being best friends?"

"Since you became a jerk, I know you made up all those rumours."

"Hey don't blame me for that, I didn't do it! You and Katniss are still together through all of that."

"Back to my last question, why do you care if Katniss and I are dating?"

"Well I was also wondering if you had told her about our little bet yet? I highly doubt she would have dated you that quickly knowing of it. Do you think this is the right time to tell her?"

"Don't you dare tell her Crucis."

"Oh so you haven't told her. I think she has the right to know, Don't you?"

"Crucis let me tell her myself."

"You should have told her by now, because I am now going to do the favour for you." He says standing up on the table and I know he is going to yell it out so the whole school can hear him. I run over to mine and Katniss's lunch table so I can get her out of here before Crucis can tell her, but I'm too late. "Listen up everybody! Peeta and Katniss's relationship is all based around a bet. A bet just to get Katniss into bed which my buddy here, Peeta agreed to." he says pointing to me. "Peeta is a liar and a cheat who should never be trusted." I can see the tears start to flow down the cheeks on Katniss' face.

"Tell me it's not true."

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." I say to her knowing I can't lie to her about this.

Katniss grabs her stuff and runs out of the room very upset. I run after her out the door to see if I can catch up to her. How could I not tell her about this? I am such an idiot for not telling her earlier. I hope I can persuade her that I should have never made that bet and I love her.

"Katniss, wait!" I say yelling out to her but she doesn't stop until she reaches outside the front of the school.

"Why would you do that to me Peeta?" she says rubbing away the tears from her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, I made that stupid bet when I hardly knew you and all I thought about was sex. I care about you so much Katniss. I love you with all my heart."

"Do you think it's funny lying to someone? Taking advantage of them for a stupid bet."

"I've never once lied to you Katniss. I could never do that and I forgot all about the bet because all I was thinking about was you."

"How could I ever believe you, how do I know that all you are saying to me right now is just a set up and once I come running back to you we have sex and your bet is fulfilled, that's all you want!"

"I'm not that kind of guy anymore, I-"

"Yes you are! And you're not going to change. You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"I have changed and it's all because of you… all I want is you-"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. It's not even worth trying again with all the stuff that has happened between us." She says cutting me off.

"Of course it is worth trying Katniss," I say walking towards her and holding onto her hands before she shakes me off her. "I am in love with you I don't want to let you go."

"I'm sorry to do this to you Peeta but I think we need a break, I can't deal with this right now." She says walking in the direction of her house.

I know I should run after her but I need to let her sort things out. I have told her how I feel about her, I really do love her. I guess I have just been so caught up in love I forgot all about the bet. How could I be so stupid though? Why would I even make a bet like that? That's right that person wasn't me. That is not who I am anymore. Why can't Katniss see that?

I walk home straight after our fight to find both my brothers minding the bakery- I'm guessing- while my parents are out getting supplies. Great, now I have to deal with these two idiots wondering what I am upset about.

"What's wrong little brother, did a girl break your heart?" Says Wade probably thinking I'm not going to say yes.

"Yes that's exactly what happened."

"What? Peeta Mellark is heartbroken? No way, did you fall for her?" Jaymes Says.

"Yeah I did, hard. I think I'm in love with her, but I did a really bad thing and she probably won't take me back now."

"I didn't know you had a relationship with anybody. Who was it?" Wade says confused, how does he not know?

"Katniss, remember the girl I bought home to study with a while ago."

"The blonde one?" he says.

"No I can't believe you don't remember her."

"The redhead?" says Jaymes.

"You guys are so dumb. It wasn't even that long ago, you took me to go and see her after school!"

"The other blonde one?" says Wade. I can't believe I live in a house with absolute idiots.

"No, the one who you nearly flashed yourself at Wade! The one who you guys literately forced me to go and see after school! Does that ring any bells?"

"Oh that brunette who is kind of shy and doesn't like seeing penises?"

"If that's how you remember her then yes that's her. We have only been dating for a week and I made a bet with someone before I started dating her that I could sleep with her by the end of the school year and now she thinks I was only with her to get into her pants."

"Oh damn well you need to tell her your true feelings but sometimes it can be better to show how much you love her, but don't ask me how." Jaymes says.

"Oh ok, I'll come up with something. Thanks anyway." I say walking towards my room and falling onto my bed.

How am I going to show Katniss how much I love her? What if she still doesn't believe me? I've only been away from her for not even an hour and I already miss her. What if I have lost her forever because of my stupid actions?

* * *

**I know I'm mean for doing that to Katniss just after her and Peeta had their first sexual experience together, but I needed some more drama in the story. I promise you will love what I have planned! Keep reading :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Before you all read the next chapter I just want to thank every ones awesome and kind reviews. I'm so glad you love this story I love reading every one of your reviews (yes I read every single one and save it). I couldn't have made it this far without all your love for this story. Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Why would he do something like that? I can't believe I let him into my life. I knew I should have never trusted him, I knew something like this would happen. I guess my heart was just seeing the good in him so I never listen to my mind telling me to not let myself get too attached because otherwise I will get hurt. Deep down I thought he might really love me, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me like this, but I was wrong he has hurt me. He has made me so hurt, I don't know if I can forgive him. Why would he make a bet like that not just on me but anybody? It just shows what kind of guy he really is, a jerk that doesn't deserve love. Not my love and not anyone's love.

Once I reach my house I notice no one is home. Then I remember it was a 'bring your parent to school day' for the elementary school students. So this means I'm home alone. Which I'm kind of makes me glad my mother isn't home to ask me constant questions about why I'm upset, why am I crying and so on. For the next hour I go through many mixed emotions. Sadness of what _he_ has done something like this and hurt me. Anger that _he_ hurt me when he promised he wouldn't, when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Regret for letting _him_ into my life and letting me care for him the way I do and pain that is in my heart for losing a guy I truly cared for and wanted to be with.

I decide to let off some of my anger with some hunting maybe that will help take my mind off him. I put on my appropriate clothes and shoes for hunting and head out the door towards the woods. I grab my bow and arrows on the way into the woods and get into hunting mode so I can zone out of the drama that has just happened. I'm only about 10 minutes into hunting when I hear a crack of twigs behind me. I quickly get my bow and arrow ready to shoot whatever is behind me and spin around to see the last person I would ever think would come near me.

"Whoa watch where you point that thing, Catnip." Says Gale. What the hell is he doing here?

"Sorry" I say as I put down my bow from Gale's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find you, to see if you were ok… you know after what just happened."

"I'm fine; I just need to have some time to think. Aren't you meant to be at school? You know your mother won't want you skipping school."

"Neither would your mother."

"Well I have a reason." I say walking off in the other direction and Gale soon follows.

"So do I… I'm coming to check on you, to see if you are alright."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I saw that way you ran off from Peeta, sad." He says and I stop to look around at him.

"You were watching?"

"Everyone was."

"Oh no now were going to be the talk of the school once again." I say putting my hands in my face. I can't take any more of this high school drama!

"You know I'll always help you out whenever you are down." He says pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

"Thanks Gale but I'll be alright, I just need time to sort stuff out. I still can't believe he would do something like that to me." I say pulling away from him so I can wipe the small tears from my eyes.

"I know it's hard to take in but you will gradually get over it. I was heartbroken when Madge spilt up with me but I'm learning to get over it, but I'm still not over her. It all just takes time."

"I know. Thanks Gale you're such a good friend."

"That's what I'm here for."

"How is it going with you and Madge? Have you guys talked yet?" I say walking further into the woods with Gale walking behind me.

"No not yet. We have caught each other looking at one another sometimes but that's about as much contact we get from each other. I miss her so much."

"You know if you miss her that much you should just talk to her, tell her how much you miss her and that you still really like her and it doesn't matter if she doesn't give you a second chance. You just have to tell her that."

"I guess I could, but once I walk up to her she will probably just walk away. She won't want to hear what I have to say."

"Well its worth giving it a shot isn't it?"

"I guess so. Is that what Peeta said when you guys were outside."

"Yeah and that he loved me."

"He loved you? Wow I didn't know he was capable of something like that."

"It's probably just a trick to bring me back to him, but I won't buy it."

"Your right I think I should talk to him about this little problem face to face. I want to know what he says when i confront him

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. I dont want him to think I sent you to go and talk to him. I don't want him back. I want him to feel the hurt that he caused me."

"What do you mean you want him to feel the hurt that he caused you?"

"Well I'm not going to take him back."

"Are you going to take him back after a while?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Can we not talk about this subject anymore, I came out here to hunt not talk about my problems." I say as I stop and look back at him.

"Alright I just wanted to help. I'm going to go back to school since it is still lunchtime, I'll see you around school." He says waving as he walks off back towards the fence.

Is Gale right? Am I being too harsh on him? I still very much care for him but I can't just let him have his way after what he did to me. I don't want to get hurt like that again. I need to make sure I'm emotionally ready to commit to something like that again before I could date him again. I don't know why this has affected me so much. Maybe it's because he was my first love. That's right, love. That day in the cabin I felt something different, like we were connected and I can't just fight that feeling inside of me that is telling me not to love him, because I do. Should I give him a second chance right now? Just go over to his house and tell him how sorry I am and just take him back like that? That's what my heart is telling me to do, but my mind is saying no. last time I listened to my heart I got hurt. It's best to go with my head. This time someone else can feel my pain.

* * *

**So I saw this new image manager the other day and thought it would be really awesome if I had a story cover, but I could never do some of those awesome covers that people make so I was thinking if one of you guys who enjoy this story would like to make me one? So if you are interested in making me a story cover please message me so I can give you my email so you can send me the cover :) looking forward to seeing them (if I get any). :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry this chapter is late guys i've been really busy with school exams, but I'm on holidays now yay! I just wanted to thank iTand for making The Bet story cover. He did a fantastic job! I absolutely love it! For a better look of the cover I have it has my profile photo so take a look at it! I could never do something great like that, anyway on with the next chapter… **

* * *

**Peeta POV**

God I'm such an idiot! I just ruined everything with Katniss, not just the bet; I don't care about that anymore, but a chance at possibly ever getting her back. I felt like I finally found the connection that I was looking for, and now it's been broken because of my stupid mistake. I never wanted to be that guy who played girls, I should have never made that stupid bet. I just wanted to live up to other people's standards and live up to my brothers' reputation. Now I don't care about that all I care about is her and I've lost her, but I will always love her. Why didn't I just come clean about the bet in the first place, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings? Well I ruined it now, I really hurt her feelings. Making it worse than if I had told her myself.

For the rest of the week I refuse to go back to school. I just think about how much I hurt Katniss and I never meant for that to happen. I don't deserve her anymore. I don't deserve love if all I do is hurt the person I love. I wish I could just run away. I couldn't stand to see her every day and think about how I wish I was with her. Maybe I just need some time to get through this alone. Jeeze we didn't even date long and I'm already talking like we have been dating for years and she has broken my heart, but I was the one who broke hers. Day after day I lie in the same spot, my mind completely blank just staring at the ceiling all day long. Shouldn't I at least be piecing together and apology to Katniss? Is it even worth talking to her if she doesn't want to talk to me?

On Friday I decide I should at least try and see if she will communicate with me. I need to know if I could still have a chance, if I show her how much I love her and I would do anything for her. I would give up my life for her, but will she still believe me? I walk to her house and knock on the door to find her mother answering.

"Hello, can I help you with something young man?"

"Yeah uh I wanted to see if Katniss was home. I really need to speak to her about school." I say as I suddenly hear someone possibly running along the creaking floorboards. Could it be Katniss making a quick dash out of her house so she doesn't have to talk to me?

"Wait right there, I'll just see if she is home." She says as she shuts the door quietly in front of me. Does she know what I have done to Katniss? Does she even know who I am? Then I hear the creaking of the floorboards coming closer towards the door.

"I'm sorry she is out at the moment, did you want me to tell her you stopped by? What was your name again?"

"No don't worry about it; I'll see her at school on Monday, thanks. Oh and my name is Peeta."

"Hey Peeta, I'm Primrose, Katniss' sister. She talks to me about you sometimes, are you her boyfriend?" says Primrose as she reaches the door and Katniss' mother gives me a surprised look. She mustn't know we were dating.

"No we aren't dating were… just friends."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was just coming by to talk to Katniss about our school assignment, but she isn't here so I'll have to talk to her about it at school. Well I should be off now bye."

"Well Peeta, it was nice meeting you." Says Katniss'mother.

"Bye Peeta." Primrose says as I start to walk off their front porch.

Was that just a patch up for Katniss making a run for it? Does she really not want to talk to me that bad? I don't really blame her; she probably thinks our whole relationship was based around that bet and that I only wanted her because of it. How can I tell her that I forgot about the bet and I want to be with her forever, if she won't even let me talk to her? I have to confront her during school, that's my only way.

The next week at school I prepare a number of things in my head that I need to tell Katniss:

1. I'm sorry for hurting her.

2. That I would do anything to have her back.

3. I will never give up on wanting to be with her.

4. I want to be with her forever and

5. I love her.

There are probably more things that I should tell her, but I think I will only have a limited amount of time to speak to her so I should cut it short. Lunch time finally arrives so I can talk to Katniss alone. I would have talk to her earlier than this but I haven't seen her around yet. Is she even here today? I walk into the lunch room and search the room with my eyes to see if she has already entered. Then I spot her sitting down at one of the lunch tables, but not her usual lunch table… my old lunch table and my old friends are sitting with her. Why is she sitting there? Why is she sitting so close to Crucis? Should I go over there and see why she is sitting there? I need to find out what is going on and how long it has been going on for. I don't want Katniss being influenced by those jerks just like I did.

During my next class all I think about is Katniss and why she would be sitting with those idiots I used to call my friends. Has Crucis befriended her to get back at me? Or has she befriended him to get back at me? They were sitting awfully close to each other. I need to know what is going on. Should I ask them or ask someone from that group maybe they will know? I spot a person in my class that was one of my old friends, Vamos Wellwood who sits with Crucis at lunch; I need to ask him what is going on between him and Katniss and why she is sitting there. When class finishes I follow him out the door and stop him by calling his name in the hallway.

"Hey Vamos, what have you been up to? I haven't talk to you for ages."

"Good, good, how about you? I know you and Katniss spilt up over that bet you and Crucis made."

"Yeah alright I guess. That was the biggest mistake I made. I think I was in love with her. Hey I wanted to ask you, why is she sitting with you guys now?"

"Uhm maybe you should ask Katniss. It might be better to find out from her." he says starting to walk away. Why would it be better to find out from her?

"What do you mean better to find out from her? She won't talk to me, please tell me."

"Alright but it might be a shock."

"Ok just tell me."

"Uhm well… how do I say this… Crucis and Katniss have started dating. They have been since Tuesday and ever since then she has been sitting with us. I heard they have been hanging out a lot since you and Katniss split."

Rage starts to fill inside of me. I think of ripping Crucis head off more than once as I think of that sleaze bag all over _my_ girl. I stand there for couple more seconds completely speechless and oblivious that Vamos is still talking to me.

"Peeta, are you alright? You look really mad."

"No, no I'm fine... thanks for telling me, I've got to get to my next class. I'll see you around."

"Alright see you later." He says walking off to his next class. Why would Katniss go and date a loser like that? She knows he is a jerk just like how I used to be. Crucis must have bribed her to get back at me she could never like a guy like that, but then she did date me and I used to be like that.

Next lunch I go to the lunch room and try to avoid myself from looking over at my old table. I don't want to see that loser with my girl ever again. Just as I am about to sit down at a table I see someone walking towards me and fast. I look up to see Gale staring at me with anger in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure." I say leaving my stuff at the table and following Gale to the shed. Why the shed? Is it because there is no one around here to watch so he can punch me up for what I did to Katniss? "Why did you bring me out here?"

"What the hell is your problem Peeta? Why would you do that to Katniss?" He says pushing me at my shoulders." You know I should beat you right now for what you did to her. I've been waiting all week to confront you so tell me me better, why did you do that to her and now she is with that loser?"

"I really didn't mean to hurt her I love her. I forgot about that stupid bet I made with Crucis; it was before I even knew Katniss. I grew to love her over the time I got to know her. I don't want to lose her. I regret making that bet and hurting her like I did. She doesn't deserve it. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not with her, then she won't get hurt again." I say not in the fighting mood.

"You just forgot? You could have saved all this drama and told her yourself before you two got serious."

"I know I've been thinking about that every day since she knew of the bet. Don't you think I regret not telling her earlier? But now there is nothing I can do. she won't talk to me. She avoids me and she is now dating that jerk Crucis."

"He has been all over her nearly all of last week and I could see she was really uncomfortable. I so badly wanted to go and punch that guy out, but I knew it would harm my relationship with Madge she would probably think I have feelings for her."

"Well I don't know if I can do anything to stop them from dating. I've tried to talk to Katniss, but she just doesn't want to talk to me." I say just as the bell rings.

"Well I have to get to class. You will know the right thing to do." He says walking off towards the school entrance.

Do I know the right thing to do? What is that right thing? Express my love to her in front of all my old friends at lunch tomorrow? I couldn't do that with the thought in the back of my mind telling me that she is going to reject me. I have to confront her and Crucis sometime, but I don't know if I can.

For the rest of the day I don't see her around school, probably because I'm trying to avoid her. I don't want to see her and _him_ together all lapped up in young love, well I hope it's not love and I hope they aren't like that with each other. I just feel like punching a wall and hard. How could she be with him? How could they be together? I know it's just to hurt me and it's working. My heart feels broken like this time I have defiantly lost her. How am I ever going to get her back if she is always going to be around that loser? Like Vamos said they have been spending a lot of time together. What if he has made Katniss have sex with him. I hate to think what they are doing. It just crushes me more that he gets to hold her and I don't.

* * *

**Ooo now Katniss is dating Crucis. Is this going to stop Peeta from getting Katniss back? Keep reading to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so so sorry this is late again, this week has been really busy for me with school and I didn't think it was going to be, but it was :/ Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Great now Peeta is back at school. My efforts of trying to push him away from me have failed. Now I will have to deal with seeing him every day. It's not that I hate him for what he has done; I just can't bear to see him without freezing, getting nervous or even tearing up a little bit. I still have strong feelings for him and I don't want to make myself look weak in front of him by crying. I don't want him to see that I'm not coping without him. That's my payback, make him hurt. I wonder if he will find out about me and Crucis dating. Ever since Peeta and I have broken up, I've been hanging out with Crucis a lot. I don't know what compelled me to hang out with him; I guess I just want to make Peeta jealous. So he will leave me alone and I won't have to see him.

When I saw Peeta for the first time since our break up walking into the lunch room, I froze but quickly looked down so we couldn't make eye contact. My heart was racing a million miles an hour, my stomach was full of butterflies and I couldn't think straight. What was I meant to do if he came over? Luckily he didn't, he just walked to the lunch table where we used to sit together and just sat there. When it's time for our next lunch period he does the same thing as last time, he walks into the room, makes eye contact with no one and just sits down at our lunch table. That was until Gale went over to him and they both walked out of the room together. I hope Gale didn't hurt him over what he did to me.

For the rest of the day I don't see Peeta around school at all. I can finally relax knowing that I hopefully won't bump into him somewhere. Maybe he has gone home. But for all I care is that he isn't here to possibly make me break down in front of everyone. After class it's time to go home and I spot Crucis's group of friends standing outside the school together. As I walk towards them I notice Crucis isn't there. Then I feel someone come up behind me, grab me around the waist, turn me around and kiss me on the lips, hard. It's Crucis, giving me what he calls his signature kiss. To me it's more like his sloppy kiss. I reach my hands up to grab onto the sides of his face to deepen this kiss so he thinks I actually enjoy this. He then starts to glide his tongue into my mouth and so do I until I pull away.

"Mm I like the taste of your mouth, soon I want to see what you taste like." he says as he glances down at my lower region. Gosh he is just as bad as Peeta's brothers.

"So do I." I say to make it sound like I actually enjoyed what he just said to me. If I wasn't trying to make Peeta jealous there is no way I would be dating this jerk.

"So I was thinking… you should come over to mine, you know hang out like we did last weekend." He says putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer towards him.

"Sure what did you want to do?"

"How about just hang out at my place, just talk about… stuff."

"Uh yeah, that sounds good. So should we go right now? Or do you want me to meet you there in a while?"

"Yeah right now so we can have more time to ourselves. No one will be home until later tonight." He says with his stupid 'I think I'm sexy' grin. I have a feeling us 'hanging out' won't be just hanging out, I think he expects something more along the sex line.

"Are you hinting at having sex?"

"No, did I say anything about sex?

"No but-" He says cutting me off.

"Exactly so we'll just see what happens won't we?"

Great what have I gotten myself into? Is he going to try and make a move on me? What should I do if he does? Should I run or let him take my virginity? Maybe I should have thought this through a little more when I agreed to date him. All I was thinking about at the time was making Peeta jealous. Should I break up with Crucis to stop him from going too far with me? Maybe I can rekindle my relationship with Peeta. What! Why am I thinking about getting back with Peeta? Remember Katniss he lied to you about your relationship. He is nothing but a player, but I just want to hug him. Feel his body against mine one last time. I really do truly miss him.

"Are you ready to go my lady?" he says holding out his arm so I can link mine with his.

"Of course, lead the way my suitor." I say smiling, but then my smile suddenly drops as I see Peeta in the corner of my eye looking over at me and Crucis. We gain eye contact and I freeze. Should I at least wave to him or say hello? But before I could do anything he has already started to walk in the direction of his house, slowly moving out of my sight.

"What's the matter is something wrong?" says Crucis wondering why I have frozen all of a sudden.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw an old friend."

"Alright well let's get going." He says and we head off to his house.

Once we reach his house it's exactly like everyone else's in district 12. Old, rundown and dirty, just like a normal family house. Crucis then shows me to his room and I sit down on his bed and so does he. For the next half an hour we talk about school, family and what we do for fun.

"So what would you normally be doing on the weekends if you weren't hanging out with any of your friends?"

"I would most likely be hunting in the woods or going to the hob to sell what I have caught, not that excitable. What about you?"

"Well before you and Peeta had a thing we used to hang out all the time. We would hang out with the girls that Peeta had been chatting up at school, steal liquor from our old man's cabinets if there was any. That was a fun time. Then he changed, he became a liar to you and to me. He's just a different kind of person now that's why I think it's a good idea if you and I don't have any contact with him. You know so he doesn't hurt you again… or me."

"Who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't have any contact with?"

"I don't want you to get hurt by him again if you let him near you."

"Well if I get hurt that's my own fault you shouldn't be getting into this." I say standing up and starting to walk out of his room before he grabs a hold of my arm.

"Look I'm sorry, please don't go. I was just looking out for you."

When would he ever be looking out for me? He just doesn't want me to get back with Peeta, but why? What has Peeta got that Crucis hasn't. Well I guess it used to be me, but now I'm with Crucis. Maybe he wants to make Peeta jealous just like I do? Does Crucis have some sort of grudge against Peeta, maybe because Peeta always used to get the girls and he didn't or something?

"Alright well can we not talk about Peeta, he's in the past. I want to focus on the future." I say sitting back down next to him as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure I won't talk about him again, but I know something we can do." He says as he starts leaning in.

Should I stop him now before we go any further? But before I have time to back away his lips are forced onto mine. His kiss lacks the passion that Peeta's kiss had. It feels forced and amateur compared to Peeta's kiss even though my kiss is probably amateur as well, but I think Peeta was just a natural at kissing plus he had practise. Maybe Crucis hasn't kissed many girls before. He starts to move closer to me, forcing me to lie down on the bed. One of his hands has found my breast so he starts to rub it. I find it rather uncomfortable so I try to shimmy his hand away and he thankfully eases it away, but now his hand has started to make its way to my pants. He glides his hand underneath my pants and underneath my panties.

"Wait, I don't feel comfortable going any further I-I'm not ready for that yet." I say pulling away from his kiss and pulling his hand out from under my pants, luckily he hadn't gotten to where he wanted yet.

"Come on I promise to be gentle." He says continuing to kiss me and sliding his hand down my pants again.

"Look if you are going to force me into anything, I'm going to leave." I say pulling away from him and pulling his hand from my pants again.

"Come on Katniss you make me so horny you can't stop this now." He says as he presses his lips against me with force to stop me from pulling away.

His hand continues to slide underneath my pants and he reaches my clit and starts to rub it while his other hand has pinned one of my arms down. Panic starts to fill inside of me as I think that Crucis might force me to have sex with him. I then feel adrenaline run through my veins as I push him off me with all the strength in my body onto the ground.

"I told you to stop!" I say standing up.

"Oh my god Katniss, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me… I'm so, so sorry, please don't leave." He says realising what he has just done and standing up next to me and pulling me into a hug. "Please forgive me Katniss." I know I shouldn't be forgiving him but I can't just stop dating him after a week. Peeta will think I want him back. I have to keep the relationship going.

"I forgive you but don't do it again, got it?"

"I promise it won't happen again." He says kissing me once again.

I so wish I hadn't continued to date him, but I have to continue this relationship. I can't just stop after a week and look weak to Peeta. He will think I haven't stopped thinking about him. I don't know why I want to make him jealous so bad. I just want him to know he can't just get me back straight after what he has done to me. Maybe we will be back together some day, but for now I don't want him back even though I love him more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

**So Crucis made a move on Katniss. Who wants to punch him in the face for doing that to her? I know I would. Who do you think Crucis looks like, I want to know who pops up in your head when you picture him? I kind of imagined him to look like Marvel from District 1 you know not extremely good looking but not ugly since he does hang out with Peeta. The next chapter will be up in the next 3-4 days :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Regarding some of the reviews I got on my last chapter, I know you guys have a right to an opinion, but I mean come on it's just a bloody story. I come here to write for fun I'm not writing a hunger games book I don't have to make the characters all like themselves. If you don't like it don't read it. Remember that Katniss is hurt; Peeta did make a bet about Katniss. How would you feel if the guy you really liked or even loved just dated you so he could fulfil a bet to have sex with you then possibly just dump you after wards? I don't blame Katniss for giving him some sort of revenge by dating his best friend to make him jealous. Even though Peeta did like her for her, but would you immediately take back a guy like that after your whole relationship could have been built around lies?**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I cannot stand seeing Katniss with that loser. Every time I do, which has only been three times so far, I nearly fall to my knees in heartbreak. Why would she do that? There has to be a reason behind it, but what? Crucis must be in on it, what if he is bribing her? What if it's just a ploy to make me jealous? Either way it's working. The more I think about them two together, the more I want to get Katniss away from him and have her back in my arms where she is meant to be. I made a promise to keep her safe and I wish I could have kept that promise, but she won't even acknowledge me. She probably wouldn't even notice I'm gone, if I ran away. Maybe it's better if I do. Run away, get caught by the capitol and possibly live locked up for the rest of my life or whatever they do there to people who try to escape, but I want her, I need her. Should I fight for her, should I really try and get her back, make her somehow talk to me? First I need to talk to Crucis, I need to know why he is dating Katniss.

For the rest of the week I check the lunch room to see if Crucis is alone so Katniss won't know I have been talking to him, but everyday she is always there. I just want her back so bad. I love her so much and I just want to be with her, but she doesn't want me. She wants that jerk Crucis. It makes me mad just thinking about him. It makes me mad knowing that he gets to hold her, talk to her and be with her. Now is the time to try and get her back. I've made her like me or even love me once before, maybe I can do it again. I should never have given up on trying to get her back. But first I need to confront Crucis. I don't understand why he would date Katniss. Why would he do that to me? He knows I love her and how much I care for her. He is meant to be my friend. The person who I have fun with and helps me through break up not makes them worse by going and dating my girl.

Next week during lunch I go into the lunch room where Crucis and Katniss will be sitting down watching me enter the room. Once I enter the room I look over at their usual table, but it is only occupied by my old friends and Crucis. I wonder where Katniss is. Maybe she is still in her last class. Perfect. Now is the perfect time for me to talk to Crucis alone. I walk over to their table and when I am a couple of metres from reaching their table Crucis glances over at me giving me a look as if he is saying in his head 'what the hell is he coming over here for'.

"What do you want Peeta?" He says leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"I want to speak with you… privately."

"Fine, I'll be back in a second guys." He says to the people at his table and he follows me to where I'm standing a couple of metres away from their table.

"What do you want to talk about Peeta?" He says folding his arms once again. Jerk thinks he's tough.

"You and Katniss."

"What has that got to do with you?"

"It has a lot to do with me actually, because she is my ex-girlfriend who isn't meant to be with a jerk like you. She is meant to be with me. Did you bribe her to date you or something?"

"Hey we shouldn't be calling me the names here, you were the liar, the player and the jerk here, and you were the one that hurt Katniss."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, you were the one who made up that stupid bet and now because of you I don't have her. Was this your plan the whole time, just to ruin me, take away the one thing I love?"

"And what would that be? Your little whores?"

"No, I love Katniss you jerk. She is meant to be with me, not you!"

"Well she obviously is meant to be with me, she chose me over you, didn't she? You need to get over her Peeta, she doesn't want you she wants me. There is nothing you can do to get her back. So just leave her alone." He says as he starts to walk back towards his table, but I grab his arms and pull him back towards me.

"I'm not finished talking to you yet."

"What else have you got to say Mellark?"

"I want to know why you are dating her."

"Fine then, over these past couple of weeks we have really grown to know each other very well. We both love each other. We have already even had sex" He says making my stomach drop.

"You what? You probably pushed her into it didn't you?"

"I didn't push her into anything, it was her idea actually. She has a great body doesn't she?"

I start to feel the adrenaline running through me. The thought of him and Katniss having sex together disgusts me, how could she do that. "Oh and you want to know something else? I was the one who made up all those rumours to force you and Katniss apart. I knew she would blame you for always having rumours about you going around the school so that you couldn't fulfil the bet. Even the one about Katniss and Gale I made up because I wanted to have Katniss to myself, I have loved her for longer than you have so I am the one who truly deserves her. I knew I could have her to if I took all of her friends away she would be vulnerable and sad and wanting a friend… who is me.

"If you loved her then why did you make up the bet if you knew that Katniss and I could possibly end up dating?"

"I knew how you truly felt about her when you were a player and I knew I could ruin your reputation in this school I knew that you would fall for her, you know it's always been about Peeta at this school so I decided it was my turn to be the most popular at this school. So I made you take up the bet with Katniss which lead you two to start dating. Then I made up the rumours to break you apart and break her away from her friends. Then tell the whole school about your little bet with Katniss to make you look like the bad guy she should have never been with. Then I come into the picture as the nice, friendly guy that Katniss should have always been with. Genius isn't it?"

"You are sick do you know that?"

"I personally thought it was genius, well I better get back to my friends and my lovely girlfriend should be here soon. I wonder if we can have a quickie in the janitor's closet." I feel the adrenaline running through me again and the anger start to build up inside me. Without even thinking I give Crucis a big punch to the face knocking him to the ground…What have I done? The whole school starts rushing over to Crucis and people start helping him up.

"What the hell was that for?" he says wiping away the blood that is running out of his nose.

"Crucis are you ok?"Katniss says running through the crowd of people.

"Yeah I'm fine." He says giving me and evil look.

"What the hell is your problem Peeta!"

"I-I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Crucis."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You just punched him in the face making him bleed… Was this about me?"

"Yeah but-"

"I don't want to hear an excuse, just stay out of my life." She says walking back towards Crucis.

Have I completely ruined my chance at ever getting back with her now? It defiantly feels like it. I can't believe I just did that. I'm never violent. Just as I start to walk back towards my table a teacher comes walking up to me and he looks angry. I think it might have something to do with me punching Crucis.

"Mr Mellark, principal's office now!" So off I go to see the principal. I have a feeling this could be bad.

For the next hour I get a huge big lecture about violence in the school blah, blah, blah. Anyway I end up getting suspended for a week. Great, what will my parents think? Even though they aren't very strict, they don't like it when their children get into trouble at school. After my talk with the principal I am sent home, but I decide to take a walk around the seam. I think about my future with Katniss. Just a couple of hours ago I thought I might actually have a chance at getting Katniss back. But now I'm not so sure. If only she would let me speak to her so I can tell her all the things I want to tell her. Would she agree to talk to me, after what I did to her jerk of a boyfriend? I decide to go to her house and wait behind one of the bushes beside her house since she should be coming home very soon. I guess there is nothing more I can lose now.

* * *

**For you people who are very eager to have Peeta and Katniss back together the you might like the next chapter and just pretend their is a bush beside her house :D Same as usual next chapter will be up in 3-4 days.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it :)**

**Katniss POV**

* * *

As Crucis and I head to the nurses office to clean up Crucis bloody nose, my mind keeps thinking about Peeta. That was the first time I have talked to him in what seems like forever and I yelled at him, which kind of makes me feel bad. Maybe I overreacted a little, but I can't believe what Peeta just did. I've never thought of him as a violent person. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was wrong about a whole lot of things I knew about Peeta. Is he really the guy I fell for or was that all put on for his little bet?

Once we reach the nurses office Crucis sits down on what looks like the most uncomfortable bed I have ever seen and I sit in the chair next to the bed. The nurse starts fumbling around looking for something to clean up the blood on his face. She finds a clean-ish rag washes it under some water and gives it to Crucis.

"I'm sorry this is the only thing I have at the moment, looks like we are a bit short of some supplies."

"It's better than nothing." I say to her.

"I just have to see the principle for a couple of minutes. Will you be alright here young man?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks." He says to her and she walks out of the room. For a couple of seconds I watch Crucis as he starts to rub the blood off his face, but he is making it even worse.

"Here let me." I say standing up and taking the rag out of his hand and sit down next to him as I start to wipe the blood away. "So I want to know what happened. Why did he punch you? You must have said something to him to make him react like that?"

"Yeah I did, I told him we had sex and you had a great body." He says happily.

"Why would you say that to him?" I say nudging his shoulder with mine. "I don't want lies spreading around the school about us."

"Oh don't worry Katniss, is it really the end of the world if the school did think we had sex? It's not like they don't suspect it already. "

"Yes it is. I hated it when there was rumours going around the school about me and Peeta, I don't want there to be rumours going around about me and you."

"Why not? Then we could be the most talked about couple at school. Everyone will know who we are." He says making me sit back with a confused look on my face.

"What is so important about being the most talked about couple or everyone knowing who you are?"

"For the popularity of course. I want us to be the popular people of the school and I can't do that without you."

"Do you only date me to get attention from the school? Is this all just a popularity contest to you?" I say with anger written all over my face. Not that I cared he was using me, it just makes me wild that he is just so low.

"What? No, of course not." He says not making eye contact with me.

"Look at me when you say that."

"Alright, alright I was only dating you for that reason, but I have always liked you Katniss, it was just convenient you were my ticket to popularity." He says grabbing onto my hands and trying to entwine his fingers with mine, but I let go from his grasp.

"You know what I have put up with your shit for long enough. I let you feel me up, kiss me and call me your girlfriend, you know what since we are sharing secrets here, here is some gossip that the school should know involving you since you want to get attention. I only dated you to make Peeta jealous. I have never wanted you. You are just a jerk like Peeta said you were." I say walking towards the door "Oh and one more thing you are a disgusting, sloppy kisser." I say storming out of the room.

God what I jerk, I knew I should have broken it off a long time ago. Maybe after seeing Peeta brought back feelings of wanting him, making me decide it is time to end it with Crucis. It wasn't fair to do that to Peeta, to make him jealous that I was with another guy. It just made me look as bad as him. I guess we are both as bad as each other. I walk towards the school shed since it's probably the best place to think about everything. When I reach the shed and sit down I think back to all the stuff I did with Crucis, gosh I just feel dirty letting him kiss me and feel me up, I'm just a stupid idiot for ever thinking I should do such a thing. I couldn't stand being with him for one minute longer. I just want Peeta back. I miss Peeta so much, but I don't know if he will want me back anymore. What if he can't be bothered fighting for me anymore since I told him to stay out of my life. I need to talk to him about our future together maybe we can sort everything out.

A couple of minutes later the bell signals my next class. Thank god I only have one more lesson left, I just want to go home and think about what I need to say to Peeta when I see him. Should I go to his house after school? Or should I wait until tomorrow at school? Luckily my class goes by quickly and I head home with Prim.

"So how was your day today little duck?" I say tucking her shirt back into her pants.

"Alright I guess, today we talked about the reaping coming up since all of our class will be in this year, I hope I don't get picked, I'm scared."

"You won't be picked this is only your first year silly." I say stopping and pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry." I say as we start walking back home.

"Come on I'll race you home." She says as she starts sprinting off towards our house. I start running after her but let her win by running slowly. I stop running and decide to walk since she has already beaten me.

Just as I walk alongside my house towards the stairs, I am pulled into a bush and pushed against the house. I am just about to scream when I notice that beautiful blonde hair that I have missed so much. Peeta is right here standing in front of me, what should I say? But before I can say anything his lips meet mine and I can feel the passion in our kiss that I have been aching for. I kiss him back with force, making him see that I too have missed what we used to share. I can't believe I am standing here kissing him right now, but just as I am getting deeper and deeper into our kiss he pulls away.

"This time I'm not leaving without you. I love you Katniss. It hurts me to see you with Crucis. I want you to be with me, I am the guy you are meant to be with. I'm so sorry about the bet. Please give me another chance. I can't live another day without you. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"If I did give you another chance how will I know if you are going to be completely honest with me and tell me everything? You can't keep stuff from me because eventually, I will find out."

"I understand and I promise I am going to be one hundred per cent honest with you forever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I know you might not forgive me for what I did to you, but I want to spend the rest of my life making up for it." He says and I pull him into a hug.

"That makes me happy that you say that. I've been thinking as well, I don't want to spend another day without being with you."

"Neither do I. I'm just so, so sorry I made that bet Katniss before I knew you I was just a fucking idiot who was just played girls. If I hadn't have met you I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm a better person with you in my life, that's why I need to ask you something." He says putting a piece of my hair behind my ear and cupping my face.

"Ok ask me anything" I say giving him a smile.

"Katniss I love you with all my heart and I don't want us to be apart so I wanted to ask if there could be an 'us' again, if we could start dating again?"

"Of course I want to date you again, I want to be your girlfriend." I say giving him a small peck. "I also want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you when you punched Crucis. Deep down I wanted to punch him as well and I don't blame you for punching him for that reason, but we never had sex. I'm still a virgin."

"Really, thank god. I'm so glad you didn't let that jerk get anywhere near you and he didn't tell you the other reason?"

"No, what was other reason?"

"He was the one who made up all those rumours, even the one about you and Gale."

"What? He was the one who made up those rumours? He is going to wish he never opened his sloppy mouth!"

"He said it was all just a ploy to bring you to him, it's all too complicated right now to tell you the full story, but he is the one to blame so I punched him for that as well. So how are you going to tell him that your relationship is over?"

"I already broke it off after you punched him. It looks like he was using me as well as me using him."

"What do you mean you were using him?"

"I was only dating him to make you jealous and to get back at you. I never liked him."

"Well that worked because it made me majorly jealous he could get someone a good as you." He says giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "You know I got suspended for 3 days for punching that son of a bitch."

"What! Now I'm not going to have a lunch buddy."

"Well I'm sure tomorrow when you confront Crucis about him making up the rumours Madge and Gale will be back sitting with you."

"I doubt it Madge won't believe a word I say."

"Well I will be back after 3 days, but I have to go help my father in the bakery I told them I would be back soon after seeing you."

"I don't know if I can wait until you get back to school to see you again. Can I meet you at your place after school and we can go into the woods to do some hunting?"

"That sounds like a good idea." He says giving me one last passionate kiss before he walks back to his house.

Wow in about a two hour time period I have ended a relationship with one person then rekindled one with another. But I don't care because I'm back with Peeta. I'm just glad to have him back. It felt like it was a bit fast but I didn't want to go another day without him. I'm also glad I'm not with Crucis anymore, I know I'm going to have fun tomorrow going off at him. I can't believe the culprit for the rumours was right under my nose the whole time. Payback is a bitch Crucis Naysmith.

* * *

**What did you think, it kinda felt a little fast to go into a relationship straight away, but its not like they havent dated before and there are still feelings for each other there so yeah. Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Crucis won't even know what hit him when I confront him about him making up those rumours. He is going to wish he never messed with me. When I confront him I will make sure it is somewhere, where there is lot of students so they will know that the rumours were never true. The lunch room is possibly my best bet. Maybe Madge will overhear me and Crucis talking. If she heard it I know she would say sorry about everything that she said. I just wish Peeta were here to help me stay strong because you never know what Crucis might come up with, he could blurt out another lie about me. Every time I think about what I am going to say to him, I fill up with rage and the only words that come to my head are swear words and I don't think that would be the best way to get a response out of him if I just call him names the whole time.

The next day at school I take it like it is just any other normal day at school, but I know inside it won't be a normal day in the lunch room when I get in there. When it is finally lunch time, I walk into the lunch room and see that son of a bitch sitting at his lunch table with his group of friends. This is going to be fun embarrassing him in front of everyone. I go to mine and Peeta's usual table put all my stuff down and head towards Crucis. I make sure I have a very mad look on my face to show him that I know about the rumours. He notices me walking towards him and excuses himself from the table.

"Katniss, baby what's wrong?"

"Excuse me, I am not your baby, do not ever call me that again and you know what's wrong you are the one responsible!" I say very loudly

"Keep your voice down. Come on let's get out of here and go somewhere more private." He says trying to put his arm over my shoulder, but I shake it off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you jerk and I will be as loud as I want to be!"

"Look I don't think the whole school wants to hear about your problems alright, so let's go somewhere else." He says showing that he is obviously embarrassed as grips his hand onto my arm to pull me out of the room, but I stick my ground.

"Don't you ever touch me!" I say pushing him away from me. As I look around the lunch room to see students starting to stare at us. I better get this over with before a teacher comes and splits us up.

"What is wrong Katniss, why are you being all bitchy?"

"Oh bitchy is that what you call it, well you want to know why I'm bitchy! It's because I just found out who made up those rumours about me and I'm feeling really bitchy about it!"

"Look I'm so, so sorry Katniss I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What! Yes you did, you made them up intentionally. You made them to make me push away my boyfriend. You made them to make my friends push me away from them and you think I'm going to take your stupid, pathetic apology!"

"I know you probably won't forgive me for what I did, I am truly sorry but the whole school doesn't need to hear about this. Can we please go?"

"You told lies to the school about me and I want them to hear it because they need to know none of those rumours were true!"

"Who cares what they think they are all just a bunch of losers anyway."

"Don't you dare call them losers; you're the biggest loser here right now."

"Oh my god, get the fuck over it Katniss. No one cares about your stupid little rumours anymore, they are forgotten about and no one probably cares about you either."

"You're wrong I care about her." Says Madge, coming over to stand next to me. She obviously has overheard mine and Crucis's conversation.

"And so do I." Says Gale walking towards where Madge and I are standing then standing next to Madge. "So leave her alone or I will come looking for you. I don't ever want to hear another word come out of your mouth about Katniss or any rumours about her, because I will come straight to you."

"Whatever." Is all he says as he walks back to his table. I walk back over to my table with Madge and Gale walking behind me. We get to our table and sit down. Madge sits down next to me while Gale sits on the other side.

"Katniss I just want to say I'm so sorry for yelling at you when I found out about the rumour, I was just being the jealous girlfriend. I don't know why I believed those idiots; they just convinced me that it was true. They told me they saw you two behind the school, I should have listened to you. You are my best friend, I'm so sorry Katniss please forgive me."

"Oh course I forgive you." I say as I pull her into a hug. "So does that mean you two are going to have another shot at love?" I say looking at Madge and Gale.

"I'm not sure, Gale can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

"Sure, will you be alright here by yourself with that jerk just sitting right over there?"

"I'll be fine thanks." I say before him and Madge walk out of the lunchroom.

I so hope their relationship works out then that means everything will be back to normal. Well that's what I'm hoping for. I'm glad that all this drama has passed now, those first couple of weeks were horrible. I'm just glad we found out who made up the rumours, I have my friends back and I have Peeta back.

* * *

**Madge POV**

I am such an idiot for not believing in Katniss, she's my best friend. When she told me that the rumour about her and Gale wasn't true and I wouldn't believe her. I feel horrible for what I said to her that day when I found out about the rumour and not just her, but Gale as well. I have liked him for so long and I know what he is like I should have known he wouldn't go behind my back and cheat on me. I guess when Silver told me about seeing Katniss and Gale kiss I believed her because she supposedly saw them kissing. I'm just so glad that all the drama is over and I can go back to my old normal life, I hated hanging out with Silver and her group all they wanted to do was hang out with numerous boys and get up to mischief. I would just prefer to stay at home or hang out with normal people.

As me and Gale walk out of the lunch room I feel the butterflies in my stomach I haven't had a conversations with him since I told him our relationship was over. I haven't even thought about what I would say if this ever happened. Hopefully something will just pop into my head as we are talking. As we walk through the school corridor I see a classroom that has been left open so I walk in there with Gale walking behind me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he says sitting on a desk with his arms folded. He's probably thinking 'I told you I never kissed Katniss'.

"I'm so, so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me the rumour wasn't true. I shouldn't have listened to Silver; I should have believed you when you said you didn't-"

"You should have but you didn't, you just dumped me."

"Well what would you say to me if you found out I was cheating on you?"

"Well I would probably do that same thing you did, but I would make sure that the evidence is real first. You should have believed your own boyfriend when I say that I didn't cheat on you, you know you can trust me I would never do that to you Madge, ever. I love you."

"You still love me? After what I did to you, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even want to talk to me." I say looking away from him.

"Of course I still love you, I'm just disappointed that the amount of time we spent apart. We could have had a great time together but it was cut short, too short." He says standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"I agree… Uh Gale?"

"Yeah."

"I still want to be with you. I want to put the past aside and look at the future, our future… together." I say pulling back from his hug and looking into his eyes.

"So do I, do you think we can give 'us' another shot."

"I think we should." I say grabbing onto his hand and entwining my fingers with his.

"Would it be ok if I kissed you?" He says putting his free hand under my chin to lift up my face to his.

"Yes." Is all I say before we both lean in to give each other the long deep kiss we have been waiting for.

This day couldn't get any better, I just got my best friend back and I got my boyfriend back. I can't believe I lived without them for so long, I've forgotten what it was like to have Katniss and Gale in my life. I have missed them so much and now I have both of them back and our friendship and relationship is so much stronger, nothing now will ever tear us apart.

* * *

**So everyone is back together and everyone is friends again, what else do you think will happen next? Will it be good or bad? Keep reading! Next chapter will be up in 3 - 4 days :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the net chapter, sorry it's late guys these holidays have been more busy than I thought it would be anyways on with the chapter... *CONTAINS LEMONS***

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Over the next month, mine and Katniss' relationship is going strong just like the first time we were dating. Every weekend so far we have gone on dates together to get our relationship as strong as it was last time we were dating and catch up after all that time we were apart. It is also a way to show her how much I truly care about her and that I want to take the time out of my day to be with her. I know this time our relationship will last until the day I die. I can't even think of dating anyone else except for her.

This weekend I plan on taking Katniss to the lake in the woods, she told me about it a while ago and we haven't gone yet so I thought this would be a nice surprise for her and I plan to get up early so we can spend most of the day there. I also have something else planned for Katniss that I am hoping she will love. I have been working on this for her for quite a while now and now it is finally ready to show her.

On Friday during school I sit with Katniss and her friends just like usual at lunch. I tell her about my plan to take her into the woods so we can have a day at the lake and my other surprise for her. She is excited that we are going to the lake, but extra excited about the surprise I have for her. Throughout the day she begs me to tell her the surprise, but I don't budge a bit. I want this to be something she doesn't suspect and I'm sure she will love what I have done. Even though it is small, I'm hoping she still appreciates it.

On Saturday morning I wake up nice and early, but not too early, so we can spend most of our day at the lake. I want this to be a day of fun for Katniss and I and I don't think it would be too fun to only stay there for an hour. Since I don't have a bathing suit I decide I will just swim in my underwear, I wonder if Katniss has a bathing suit, I doubt it she will so she will probably just swim in her underwear and t-shirt or bra. I put on some clothes and head out the door. I don't bother to bring a towel to dry me off after my swim because today seems to be the perfect day to go for a swim. The sun is out, no clouds are in the sky and the temperature has to be around 80°F which could increase as the day goes by. I make my way over to Katniss' house and knock on her door. She opens the door all ready to go and tells her mother she will be back soon.

"So are we going to head to the lake now or are you going to show me my surprise first?" She says walking beside me and grabbing onto my hand and entwining her fingers with mine.

"No, I'm going to take you to the lake first. I always keep the best for last well in this case the surprise for last."

"I'm dying to know what it is." She says squeezing my hand.

"Well don't think about it then," I say giving her a smile "and you might have to lead the way to the lake because I have no idea where to go."

"No problem I can remember the way there like it was only yesterday." She says as we head off in the direction of the fence.

Once we reach the fence, we climb underneath it then we are on our way to the lake. Katniss said that it takes just under an hour to get there which doesn't seem too bad for me since the whole time we are probably just going to talk so we will be there in no time. Once we get there I can't believe how beautiful it is. Why did we not come here when Katniss first told me about it? We are defiantly coming here from now on for our dates. With both of us now sweating from the heat and the long walk, we both quickly strip down to our underwear and run into the lake to cool our bodies down. Once I hit that water relief washes through me.

The next four or maybe five hours we spend having the time of our lives at the lake. Although I have never swam before in my life I gradually get the hang of it. Thank god the lake isn't very deep the water only comes half way up my chest, otherwise I would have drowned a couple of times by now.

"So are you going to tell me my surprise yet?" she says swimming over to me standing in the middle of the lake.

"No you're going to have to wait and see what it is; it's something in the forest." I say grabbing onto her and pulling her closer to me as she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck so our faces are inches away from each other.

"In the forest? Well I'll have to wait and see what it is then because I have no idea what it could be. You know I'm so glad we came out here today, it has been so much fun."

"I agree I couldn't have asked for anyone more beautiful, smart and caring person like you to spend my time with, I love you Katniss." I say as we gain eye contact.

"I love you too." She says as she leans in to kiss me.

I pull her closer towards me to deepen our kiss as she grabs onto my hair to push our lips closer together. I slide my hands down from her waist underneath her underwear and squeeze her perfect butt in my hands making her squirm.

"What are you doing?" She says giving me a sexy smile.

"What? Can't I fool around with my girlfriend?"

"Sorry… it just… felt…funny." She says in between kissing my neck.

"Can I keep doing it?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbles to me still kissing my neck.

"Maybe we should stop before this turns into something else? You did say you wanted it to be special."

"Well this is a special moment right here, right now." She says looking into my eyes with lust.

"I think it would be more special if it were inside somewhere, it would make it more romantic."

"You're so sweet, but where else could we really go to be alone?"

"I have an idea, come on let's get dressed." I say letting go of her and walking back to where we put our clothes down and we both get dressed back into our clothes not caring about getting them wet.

"So what's your idea?"

"You'll have to wait and see. By the way this is what I had planned as your surprise, so I hope you like it." I say grabbing a hold of her hand and walking in the direction of her surprise.

"I can't wait to see what it is." She says excited, I hope she like this.

Just as we are about to reach Katniss's surprise I pull out a rag from my pocket to blindfold her so I can really surprise her, I know she is going to love it.

"Ok we are nearly there so I want you to put this blindfold on." I say letting go of her hand and facing her.

"Alright, but don't let me trip on anything." She say turning around as I start tying the blindfold around her head and over her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't, you can trust me can't you?"

"We'll have to wait and see wont we?" she says jokingly. I spin her around to face me and grab her around her waist so that I know she won't be able to trip over anything. We keep walking for another couple of minutes and I finally see it up ahead.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"We sure are just another 20 or more steps and we are there."

"Ok I really want to know what it is."

"I hope you will like it." I say as we just reach the surprise and I take off her blindfold.

"What are we doing at the cabin? Hey this looks different from the outside did you fix it up."

"Yeah I did fix it up I just patched up the outside a bit and cleaned up the over growing plants on it, it's not a major difference but it's better than before." I say as she leaps on me and pulls me into a big hug.

"Oh Peeta that just makes my day, thank you so much for doing that for me it is so much better than before." She says giving me a romantic kiss.

"No worries have a look inside."

"Did you fix that up as well?"

"Have a look for yourself." I say walking up to the door and opening with ease unlike last time having to force it open. As she walks through the door and looks around on the inside I can see the smile on her face as she finds the whole place has been cleaned up. There are no more cobwebs, the dust is completely gone from the floor and I have cleaned up the wood a bit.

"I can't believe you cleaned it up! Thank you so much Peeta!" She says very excited.

"It's all for you." I say as she walks over to me and passionately kisses me.

I kiss her back and stick my tongue in her mouth while she puts her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her butt and lift her up and push her against the nearest wall. I start trailing kisses down her neck and her collarbone as she lets out tiny moans of pleasure, only making me more excited. I slightly push my hips into her making her grind into me. I let her down and she takes off her shirt and bra to reveal those breasts I've been missing and I take off my shirt as well. She wraps her arms around my neck again and she crashes her lips onto mine. She then pushes me down to the ground softly so I don't fall over and crawls on top of me continuing to kiss me. She then trails one of her hands up and down my chest and then starts trailing her hand down to my dick. Her hand then starts to squeeze my dick in her hands through my pants making me moan in my mouth at the pleasure.

"Take your pants off." She says very quietly and sexy so I start to ease off my pants and she pulls them off my legs and also pulls my underwear off revealing my now erect penis.

She then gently grabs a hold of my dick and starts to rub up and down. My head starts to lean back as I can feel the pleasure running though me and I let a small moan escape my mouth. She then starts to lick my tip ever so gently sending shivers up my spine and then slowly puts her whole mouth around me sliding up and down as far as she can go making more small moans escape my mouth. I can feel myself getting close to coming, but I don't want this to stop it feels so fucking good. After a while I can't contain myself anymore I feel very close.

"Katniss… I'm going to come." I say as I then feel myself letting go and coming into Katniss's mouth while I let out a small moan. As soon as I finish, she licks up and down me to make sure nothing has been left behind.

"Your turn." I say as I flip her around so I am now lying on top of her.

I started to kiss down her neck and this time I go all the way down to her breasts revealing her nipples starting to get hard. I then take one of her breasts in my mouth moving my tongue around her nipple and she lets a moan escape from her mouth, and I very lightly nibble on her nipple making her moan more in ecstasy. I then start kissing down her stomach all the way down to the start of her pants. I reach up to the top of her pants so I can pull them down; I look up to her to see if it is ok to go further. She nods in approval so I slowly pull down her pants and throw them to where we have dropped our other clothes; I then pull off her underwear to reveal her wet pussy. I then slip one then two fingers inside her. I start thrusting in and out slowly then start picking up the pace. Her moans get louder and louder, she then starts saying my name making me push my fingers in her harder and faster.

"Oh god Peeta!" She moans as she bites her lip, I can feel how wet she is getting so I replace my fingers with my tongue and start licking her clit.

I then put my fingers back inside her to make her moan even more. I start to feel her tighten around my fingers. I push in and out a few more times before I pull out of her and stick the fingers in my mouth.

"Peeta… I want you now… I'm ready." She begged. Finally it's the moment I have been waiting for. To make love to Katniss, now she wanted me, practically needed me and of course I wasn't going to disappoint her. I then crawl back up her so we are face to face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I say looking into her eyes.

"Positive." She reassures me. I take my dick and gently push inside her, she gasps, as I slide halfway inside her and a tear starts to roll down her cheek.

"Are you alright, do you want me to stop?"

"No I'll be fine, keep going, I want you."

I let her adjust to my size so the pain will subside. I start to slowly and carefully thrust in and out. I can still see the pain in her face but I keep going, knowing she will get used to it.

"Go faster." She says after a couple of minutes so I start to slide in her faster.

I can hear small moans in her mouth I'm glad she is enjoying this as much as I am. She then starts moving her hips and thrusting with me, so I decide to pick up the pace. Before I know it we are going at it quite hard and fast. Her moans are starting to escape her mouth and she starts moaning my name. I can feel her start to tighten around me. I know she is close to coming and so am I. We both let out one last moan and she comes right on my dick and I follow soon after her and spill all of my load inside of her. I pull out and collapse beside her. I put my arm around her and pull her in closer to me.

"That was the best experience of my life." I say looking into her eyes.

"Mine too. Come on let's get changed, you know there is probably just enough time to go have a quick swim." She says getting up and walking over to our clothes. She picks up my pants and throws them to me and a little cardboard box falls out of my pocket, dropping at her feet. Oh no. She then leans down to pick up the box.

"Wait no!" I say getting up, but it's too late she has already opened it making her gasp.

* * *

**So what do you think is in the box? A condom? A piece of bread? Since this story does have lemons in it, it could get taken down at any moment so to prepare you guys who want to continue reading the story, if it gets taken down I will put the story up on some blogging site and put up a link on my fan fiction profile so you guys can go there and read the rest of it :D Keep reading! **


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so so sorry I left you guys hanging for a week without updating, I have been away from my computer for a while and there were some other issues that stopped me from updating sooner, but here's the next chapter…**

**I also forgot to add these in the last chapter, these pictures are what I imagine the cabin and the lake may look like just to give you guys and idea and t****ell me if you have other pictures that could look more like the lake and cabin I could'nt find many pictures I was looking for.**

**Lake:**

**fc00[SPACE].[SPACE]deviantart[SPACE].[SPACE]net[SPACE]/fs21/f/2007/272/7/3/[SPACE]Waterfall_in_the_Forest_by_Satsukeshi[SAPCE].[SPACE]jpg**

**Cabin:**

**hyperbear[SPACE].[SPACE]com[SPACE]/acw/shiloh/photos/acw-shiloh-peach-manse[SPACE].[SPACE]jpg**

***CONTAINS LEMONS***

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Wait no!" Peeta says getting up and making his way over to me as fast as he can, but he is too late, I've already opened the box making me gasp.

"Peeta why do you have this in your pocket?" I say holding out the box in front of me.

"I've had this in my pocket for weeks now, I started to hold onto it just before we broke up last time and even when we broke up I had it on me at all times because I knew one day we will be together again and then this will belong to you." He says taking the box out of my hands.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. I've been waiting for a special moment to do this and I guess this isn't quite the special moment I was hoping for." He says looking down at our naked bodies. "How about we get dressed first?"

"I think that's a good idea." I say grabbing our clothes off the floor and getting dressed. Then once we are dressed Peeta picks up the box again, comes over to me and grabs my hand.

"Since we have just shared a special moment together so I feel like this is the time to do this. Katniss you are the love of my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this is my promise that I will never hurt you again and I will love you forever." He says as he pulls a beautiful ring out of the box, and gets down on one knee. "Katniss, will you marry me?"

I am completely shocked. I would never think of being engaged at such a young age. Of course I love him, but is it too early? I can't even imagine life without him. I want to be with him and I want to be married to him. Nothing is too early. I want to start my life with Peeta now, I love Peeta and no one can stop me from being with the person I love the most.

"Of course I will marry you, you make me the happiest girl in the world. I can't think of spending my life with anyone else." I say as he puts the ring on my ring finger and stands up to pull me into a hug, a tear rolls down my face.

"Why are you crying?" he says as he pulls me out of a hug, cups my face in his hands and uses his thumbs to rub the tears away from my face.

"Its tears of happiness, I'm so glad I will soon get to call you my husband."

"I'm glad I will soon get to call you my wife." He says giving me a gentle kiss.

"Do you think we have just a little time to spare for a quick dip in the lake? Maybe even a skinny dip?" I say tracing my hand down his chest to his groin.

"Yeah I think we do." He says giving me a smirk. He knows exactly what is on my mind.

As soon as that is said we head down to the lake. Once we reach the lake we both take all of our clothes off and I make sure to leave the ring on my clothes so I don't loose it while swimming. Peeta jumps in first and stands under the small waterfall. I jump in not long after him and swim over to him. He grabs me around my waist and pulls me into a hug, right against his manhood and I wrap my legs around him.

"Were you thinking what I thought you were thinking of doing back at the cabin?" he says giving me a sexy smirk.

"If what you are thinking of is sex, then yes that was what I was thinking of doing." I say as my hands reach up for his hair and our lips are together in seconds.

His hands rub up and down my sides then eventually he starts trailing his hands down my back to my butt and squeezes it lightly in his hands. Meanwhile our kiss starts to deepen and I grip onto his hair tighter wanting more. I feel a slight sensation in my lower region, an urge to have Peeta once again. I can feel Peeta getting harder and harder. I let one of my hands go from the grip on his hair and trail down his body to his groin. Once my hand grasps his hardness he takes a sharp intake of breath, he is so incredibly hard so I start rubbing him up and down. I then break away from our kiss and start to kiss all down his neck.

"Oh god Katniss, I need you so badly." He says closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

I then let go of his dick and lean my hand on his shoulder. He then lets one hand go from my butt and holds onto his dick so he can guide himself into me. He then gently and slowly thrusts into me knowing that I might still feel slight pain as he enters me. Luckily the pain isn't as bad as last time and it fades after a short while. His hands then find their way back to my butt moving me up and down his shaft going faster and faster. Small moans start to escape my mouth as I feel the pleasure running through me.

"Mmm Katniss… you feel so good."

"Ohh Peeta… faster." I practically scream and grab onto his shoulders. I thrust my hips towards him, urging him to go deeper.

He starts to pick up the speed moving me faster up and down his shaft sending me into utter pleasure, making loud moans escape my mouth. It feels so unbelievably good and I can tell that Peeta is enjoying it too with a small moan escaping his mouth now and then. I try to hold on but everything is building inside me and the pleasure is too much. Suddenly I feel it, my entire body tightening and a wave of pleasure hits me with full force. I explode, my insides clenching around him and I feel him come moments later.

"I love you." He says as he plants kisses all over my neck.

"I love you too." I say resting my head on his shoulder and just stay there in Peeta's arms, not wanting this moment to end.

After I few minutes of just enjoying each other company we decide we should be heading back towards the seam since it is now getting darker. Once we are changed we start heading back in the direction of the fence holding hands. As we are walking I stop and look at the sun setting on the horizon. It's beauty captivates me. I wish I could just come and go wherever I wanted, but I cant. I will forever be trapped in the capitol's world no matter how far I try and run away from them. Maybe I would have a chance if there were other habitable countries close to Panem I could retreat to, but there aren't.

"Beautiful isn't it." I say to Peeta as he comes up behind me and hugs me around my waist.

"So are you. You know this would have to be my favourite colour."

"What…the sunset?"

"Yeah there is just something about it that I love, just like you." He says making me blush.

"Come on we better start walking home before it gets dark." I say pulling out of his hug and grabbing onto his hand as we start walking.

"Alright, alright. What do you think your mother is going to say when she sees the ring on your finger? Are you even going to tell her?"

"Well yeah I guess I'll have to, because she is going to find out some time and if she doesn't approve well that's her problem because I know I'm doing the right thing and same goes for anyone else."

"That's good because now I can call you my fiancé in front of people so that they know you are mine." He says giving me a smile and I give him a smile back. Every so often I hold up my hand that the ring is on to look at it. I still can't believe that I am engaged. It feels weird, but it's a good kind of weird.

"Where did you get this ring? They couldn't have sold anything like this around here, let alone the price it would be."

"It was my great grandmothers ring that has been passed down in our family for generations, she gave it to me just before she died. She told me to give it to the person who has stolen my heart and will be with me forever." He says making me blush that just little old me could steal a person's heart.

I've never really imagined myself in love before, but I know when I am making the right decision about something and I know my future is with Peeta.

* * *

**So to you guys who suspected that Peeta was going to propose, you were right. Next chapter may be a little late like this one since I'm back at school now, but I will try my best! So expect it in 4-6 days :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry this is late. You would not believe the week I have had so I had to scrape in doing this chapter, but I'm all up to date now i've finished this story, (yes the end is very close) now I just need to upload them. If you want any questions answered, please feel free to message me I will be happy to help you understand in more depth about details from the story or other things you may be confused about. On with the story...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Since my engagement to Peeta I have felt nothing but pure love and happiness that he will someday in the near future be my husband. It feels weird to call Peeta my husband, well actually my future husband, but it also feels right. Over this past weekend he has really convinced me that I am making the right decision to marry him. I'm glad my first time was with him. It was such a special moment that I will remember for the rest of my life. When I think about the way he kissed me, the way he touched me and the way he pleasured me, fills me with lust and the eagerness to experiment once again with the love of my life. Every night he stays in my thoughts, I just want to make love to him and feel our bodies connecting with each other.

When I told my mother about mine and Peeta's engagement, she didn't seem too happy that he has already proposed in such a short amount of time and that I was much too young to be thinking about marriage. I reassured her that Peeta and I were deeply in love with each other, just like how her and my father once were. I told her we weren't even planning on getting married until we were over twenty. She understood and gave me her blessing, but I knew deep down she was probably scared about me getting married so young and possibly getting hurt, like all mothers do. Prim was very excited when I gave her the news; she even started coming up with ideas for the wedding. I told her I was in no hurry to get married, but promised her she would be my maid of honour when it was the right time to get prepared.

When the next week of school comes around I prepare myself to tell Gale and Madge about my engagement. How will they react when I tell them? Will they disagree with my decision? I just hope they can see that no matter what, nothing will break us apart. We love each other dearly and I hope they will see this engagement as a good thing just like I do. If they don't support it then I guess we will have to go on with our lives, but if they do I will be so glad they agree that Peeta and I are meant to be together. As the school day passes, lunch time soon comes around and I walk into the lunch room and find Peeta sitting at our normal table waiting with Gale and Madge so I walk over to go sit down with them.

"Hey Katniss, how was class?"

"Just the usual, boring. How was your guys weekend did you two do anything together?" I say looking at both Gale and Madge.

"Yeah we spent all weekend together, just making up for the lost time spent apart." Gale says putting his arm around Madge and kissing her forehead.

"What did you guys do?" Madge says.

"Well we went into the woods and went to the lake that my father used to take me to when I was little, we all should go there one time it's really beautiful."

"That is such a good idea; it would be so nice to just relax like there is nothing to worry about." Says Madge, dreaming in her head of paradise.

"Hey, don't you feel like there is nothing to worry about when you're with me?" Says Gale, pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I do, I always know you will protect me. I'm just talking about relaxing as in paradise, with no worries and no capitol."

"Don't we all dream of that, but yeah I think that would be a really good idea Katniss, I haven't taken Madge into the woods yet so I think I should show her around my home away from home."

"That's good then it will be extra special." I say as I grab a hold of Peeta's hand. "Hey guys, there is something important we want to tell you."

"What is it are you… pregnant?" Says Madge as she gulps before saying the word pregnant.

"God no! Well yesterday when we were out in the woods it was a very special time for us and we thought we should tell you before people start noticing it. Peeta proposed to me."

"AHHH YOU'RE ENGAGED!" She says as loud as possible letting everyone hear her as she runs around the table to give me a big hug. "Let me see the ring." She says grabbing my hand. "Wow that is gorgeous, where did you get this Peeta?"

"My great grandmother gave it to me just before she died to was passed down through my fam-"

"Well, well the school just heard you proposed to Katniss." Crucis says coming over to our table and sits down right beside me.

"Yeah and it's none of your business Crucis, so stay out of it."

"Mellark, you stay out of it she was my girlfriend once too you know, I've just come over here to ask if she really is happy with you."

"Are you just asking for trouble? Because it definitely looks like it."

"No, no I'm not looking for trouble I'm just giving a friend some advice."

"Yeah well your advice is crap to me and you are not my friend, so leave us alone, don't you think you have already caused enough problems?"

"Me? Cause problems? I only did all those things to keep you safe Katniss."

"Safe from what?" I say confused.

"From Peeta, you know he's bad for you."

"What is your problem? Just leave us alone or else." Peeta says getting in his face.

"Or else, what?

"Just wait and see." Peeta says just as the bell rings.

"Come on Peeta, let's get to class." I say as I pull him away towards our next class.

Before we head off in different directions to our class I tell Peeta not to worry about him, he just wants to stir Peeta up so that Peeta will lash out like last time. He agrees with me, but I think he might do something out of school, something bad which I hope he doesn't. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me.

After class, I head out of my classroom and see Peeta casually leaning against the wall talking to a girl. I've never seen her around school and it makes me suspicious. I know he wouldn't cheat on me but he might still flirt around with other girls that he probably thinks as harmless, but I can't stand it. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it. I know if I tell him to stop talking to any more girls it would start an argument and arguing with him about talking to other girls is the last thing I want. I feel like an idiot for even being jealous. I know he would never cheat on me, would he? As I start walking over to him the girl cups her hands around his face. Is she going in for a kiss? I run over before anything can happen.

"What the hell are you doing Peeta? Were you going to kiss her?" I say loudly making the girl stand away from Peeta and I.

"What! Of course not, why would you think that."

"She had her hands on your face so she could pull you in to kiss her." I say while giving the girl an evil look.

"First of all I would never kiss a family member in that way, this is Thalia, my cousin."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I probably just looked completely psycho to you just then." I say to Thalia.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." She says giving me a sensitive smile.

"Second, she had her hands on my face because she was feeling my stubble. And third, I would never cheat on you Katniss you know that."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I guess the thought just came into my head and I just lashed out."

"You know there is only one girl in this world for me, and that's you and it always will be." He says giving me a small peck. "TO EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL, THERE IS ONLY ONE GIRL THAT I WANT TO BE WITH FOREVER AND THAT IS KATNISS EVERDEEN! I LOVE HER AND I ALWAYS WILL!" he says loudly to everyone in the hall making me blush. "I want everyone to know that I'm already taken and I'm in love."

"Excuse me Thalia it was really nice to meet you, but I need to talk to Peeta in private, I will see you around school!"

"Sure no problem, bye guys." She says waving as Peeta gives her a goodbye also.

"I need you so badly right now!" I whisper into his ear.

"Now? Where?"

"Come with me." I say as I pull him out of the school and towards the shed where I have the best sex I have ever had… so far.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I kinda want to do a sequel for this story because i love the characters, but I have no ideas! Next chapter WILL be up in 3-4 days!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! *CONTAINS LEMONS***

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I hadn't even thought about the upcoming Hunger Games with all the drama that has been going on. It has come by so quickly, too quickly in fact that I haven't had a chance to even talk to Katniss about it. What if either one of us were chosen? I don't think I could live with the fact of Katniss dying with me watching, helpless or with Katniss watching me die unable to give her one last kiss goodbye. I know for a fact if she was chosen and I wasn't chosen as the boy tribute I would volunteer. I would probably be the first one in our district to do so in decades, but I couldn't deal with myself not being with her in her time of need. I would protect her as much as I possibly could. I would die for her to win and I knew if it was down to the last two people, Katniss and I fighting for the victor's crown I would kill myself so she could win. I know she would probably stop me, but I would never let her die over me.

Today, exactly one month ago was the day I proposed to Katniss and the day before the reaping. Everyone is on edge as to who will be reaped to participate in this year's Hunger Games. So I thought everyone is probably in some need of a little fun before it turns into weeks of sorrow and heartbreak for yet more parents from district 12 whose child will die in the games. I remembered what Katniss, Madge and Gale were talking about a month ago, about going to the lake that I took Katniss too and we still haven't gone there yet. So I thought today would be the perfect day for it. The day before, I told everyone to meet me at my house around 10 o'clock as I have a surprise for them. They didn't seem too keen as everyone the day before the reaping are usually in tears or in horror because they don't want to be chosen, but I made them all come because this will hopefully get their minds off everything.

Just after 10 o'clock everyone arrives and they ask where we are all going, but I tell them that it is a surprise. They all follow me to the fence and through the woods.

When Katniss remembers what path we are on I can tell that she knows where we are going, but she keeps quite so that that others are surprised when we get there. After another 30 minutes of walking, Madge starts winging about how far away this surprise is, just to joke around I tell her that it is another 2 hours away. Which makes her nearly give up as her feet are starting to get sore. I can tell she hasn't walked around for a long time before, but Gale picks her up and puts her on his back and carries her all the way to the lake. Once we reach the lake Madge's face lights up.

"Wow this is absolutely beautiful it is just how you described Katniss!"

"Yeah it is. Come on let's get in."

"But I can't swim."

"Don't worry I'll teach you, lets jump in together."

I'm sure Madge would jump straight in if she could swim so her and Katniss take off their clothes and shoes leaving their underwear and bras on. Katniss then takes her hand as they jump in together and she helps Madge get used to swimming around. Then Gale and I both take our shirts off, pants and shoes leaving behind our underwear. I jump straight in with my new swimming skills and Gale gradually gets in to get used to swimming around.

I love the feel of the cool water against my skin as I slowly swim around the lake. It's so refreshing I could spend all day in here. During the next couple of hours we have the best time of our lives. We have splashing competitions for who can make the biggest splash when jumping in and we all just enjoy each other's company. When I guess it must be sometime after 1 o'clock Gale and Madge are swimming around together and so are Katniss and I. They then start kissing and we don't really take any care of it because we don't want to pry on them being intimate. But after a while it gets a little uncomfortable, I guess they must be really getting into their kiss. I hear moans come from inside Madge's mouth so we decide that we should give them a little privacy.

"How about we go for a walk?" Katniss says quickly so she can get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." I say as I start swimming over to the lake bank and pull myself up, I then pull Katniss up as well.

"Alright guys we'll just give you some private time." I yell at them, as I stand on the edge of the lake, but neither Gale nor Made budge to tell me ok. They are still sucking on each other's face.

"Ok Peeta and I are just going to go for a walk, we'll be back soon." Says Katniss, but they still don't respond. "Come on let's go before we see something that will be stuck in our heads forever."

"I agree." I say as I grab a hold of her hand and entwine our fingers together as we walk off into the woods.

As the thought of Gale and Madge possibly getting frisky in the lake goes off in my mind. I remember the time Katniss and I once had sex in the lake and all the other times we have had sex. When I think about it we have actually been having sex a lot, every chance we get we have sex. But it's more than just sex and I've never felt this way while doing it with someone other than Katniss. It doesn't feel like the emptiness I used to feel with girls I hardly know. It feels like we are connected in some way, its feels like we are making love and every time we make love, my love for her gets stronger. I think about the last time we made love. It was in the shed where we normally do it while we are at school, but not often enough for me. She was on top of me, riding me while I guided her by holding her sides as she glided up and down me, god it felt good. I start to then feel myself getting horny and my erection starting to show in the underwear.

"Are you getting and erection over thinking about Gale and Madge in the lake?" She says giving me a confused look.

"God no! I was thinking about you actually, about the last time we had sex in the shed, it felt so good when you were on top of me." I say squeezing her hand in mine.

"Oh did it now?" She says blushing. God she's cute.

"Mmmhmm, you know… we are all alone."

"What did you have in mind with this time we have all alone to ourselves?"

"Well, there were a few things I was thinking of."

"Maybe we can use the time to have some pleasure of our own." She says as she lets go of my hand and wraps her arms around my neck to pull me in for a small romantic kiss.

"Mhmm, I need you right now Katniss." I hiss as I pull away from our kiss and I can feel my erection getting harder and harder as the lust for her gets stronger.

"Well let's not waste anytime then." She says giving me a sexy smirk as she pushes me against the tree right behind me.

She gives me one last small peck before she glides down my torso all the way to my erection. She then grabs onto both sides of my underwear and gently pulls them down to my feet, exposing my erection and I take them off. She then grabs onto my hard member with one hand and glides up and down, I can already feel the amazing pleasure she is giving me running through my body. She then leans in to take me in her mouth, slowly and steady she licks her tongue all the way around the tip then takes me all in her mouth. She goes as far as she can and then goes even further by putting me down her throat. She has never done it before and it feels so good. She starts going faster making me feel myself getting closer and soon I come in her mouth and she licks up all the excess juices.

"Your turn." I say as she stands up in front of me, so I spin her around and gently push her against the tree.

I reach behind her back and undo her bra letting it fall to the ground and exposing those perfect breasts. I take one of them in my mouth and put the other one in my hand gently playing with her nipple while I teasingly bite on the one in my mouth making her quietly moan in her mouth. I can feel myself getting harder again and the lust inside of me starts to build up, I want her so badly now, but I want to play with her first. I then trace both my hands down the sides of her body stopping at the slides of her underwear and then I gently pull them down to her feet where she takes them off and puts them next to mine. My hands then trace back up her sides all the way to her hips and then make my way around to her butt where I pull her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I then lean in so I can kiss her some more.

I leave one hand on her butt where I squeeze her in my hands and the other one comes around to her pussy and she moans at my touch as I start massaging her clit with my fingers. She pulls away from our kiss as I then slide my fingers down and put one the two fingers inside of her thrusting in and out slowly. I start thrusting out of her faster and faster as her panting gets faster. She has her eyes closed and is biting her lip trying not to let out loud moans so the other might hear, but I want to her moan, it turns me on so god damn much. I can then feel her walls tightening around my fingers so I start pumping in and out of her faster. She tell me that she is coming and then she lets out a loud moan of pleasure and I pull my fingers out of her and lick her juices off. I then give her a romantic kiss until she lets go and releases her legs from around my waist, grabs onto my hand and pulls me over to a grass patch where she sits down and pulls me down with her.

"Since you liked me on top last time I thought I would do that again this time." She says as she puts her hand up to my face and pulls me in to kiss me on the lips.

Her hand from my face then starts sliding down to my shoulder where she pushes me back onto my back breaking our kiss. She straddles me and glides herself on top of my erection going all the way down. I put my hands on both slides of her hips to make it easier for her to go faster. We start of slowly which feels great, I like it slow and steady, but it's even better fast and rough. She starts to go faster so I glide her hips up and down faster and faster. I know she can't take it anymore with loud moans now escaping her mouth more often and its also making me let out and occasional moan.

"Ohhh Peeta… Peeta!" She moans loudly.

"Katniss you feel so good, I love you."

"Ohh I love you too Peeta."

I can feel myself getting closer as she pumps up and down me faster. I can also feel her walls tightening around my dick making the pleasure feel even better. She tells me that she is going to come and so do I and I come just after her. She then leans down, lying on top of me and gives me a sweet sensitive kiss.

"I love making love to you Peeta."

"So do I, you are the only person I have made love with. I love you."

"I love you too." She says as she gives me a small peck, stands back up and put her underwear and bra back on while I do the same thing.

"I guess we should get back before the others wonder where we have gone."

"Good idea." I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk back towards the others.

Luckily they have stopped their little kissing session in time for us to not catch them doing anything else. I think both Katniss and I would be scarred if we saw our friends having sex. Once we reach the edge of the lake Katniss and I jump in to join the others in swimming for the next couple of hours and act like nothing just happened between us so they don't suspect it. Once we feel like we should be returning home we get dressed in back into our clothes and since it is quite a hot day we are dry in no time. We are about 10 minutes away from the fence when Katniss says that she starts feeling ill, she says she feels a bit nauseous and dizzy and blames it on swimming all day which it probably is, but of course I worry if it could be something more. But it gets worse she has to stop and vomit so I hold her hair up for her.

"Feeling better?" I say as she finishing vomiting.

"Not really, thanks for holding my hair up." She says as we continue to walk back home.

"That's ok, we better get you home maybe your mother might something to make your stomach feel better."

"Don't worry I'll be fine I just need to probably take a nap."

"Ok well, we'll be home soon."

Once we get through the fence Gale and Madge head off in the direction of their houses and say thanks for me taking them to the lake and I take Katniss home. Her mother reassures me that her being ill is nothing to worry about and tell me to get some rest before the reaping tomorrow. I say goodbye to her and Katniss and head back home. On my way home I just get a bad feeling the whole time. It's mainly because now I'm thinking about tomorrow. What if something bad is going to happen? What if I get reaped and Katniss is left here alone. I know Gale would protect her and Crucis wouldn't talk to her with the run in that he had with my brothers a while ago. But I would rather me go any day than let her go into those games. I don't want tomorrow to come, I have a feeling it could be bad.

* * *

**Poor Katniss, she isn't feeling well. I wonder what it could be?**


	27. Chapter 27

**So unfortunately this is the last and final chapter of this story. I was thinking of doing a sequel, but after thinking about it, the story was better ended here. I will do an epilogue after this to tell you what happened after this chapter. Anyways on with the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Today is the day I've been dreading, the day of the reaping. I feel scared for Katniss and myself, that either one of us could be picked today. But I know what I'm going to do if Katniss is chosen; I am going to be there with her even if I have to volunteer as tribute. If she were to die there I couldn't bear to watch it on the television. I couldn't cope with not being able to say our final goodbyes to each other. She means the world to me. If we were in trouble of any kind I would always put her first and let someone take my life before they could take Katniss'. I know she has the ability to win this. But I know I have no chance at winning. I'm not going in that area to win, I'm going in to protect. To protect the love of my life from any danger.

In about an hour we will all be called to the square for the reaping to start so I decide to head over to Katniss' house and see how her and her sister are holding up. I know Prim is petrified of being picked so I know she will probably be in tears. As I reach her house and walk through the door Katniss, her mother and Prim are sitting around the table eating their last meal before we must go to the square.

"Hey Peeta, what are you doing here?" Says Katniss, coming over to me.

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better and talk to you about the reaping, in private is that ok?"

"Alright well I'm feeling a lot better, but let's go into a different room." She says as she takes me into what is guess is her room and we sit down on the bed.

"You look really beautiful today Katniss, I've never seen you in a dress before."

"Thanks, it's my mothers. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well we have never really talked about it before so I thought now would be a good time, what if either one of us were picked to g-"

"Shhh." She says as she puts her finger over my mouth. "You don't have to worry because we won't be picked. I know it I have a feeling."

"But you can't be sure of that."

"Well I try not to think about it, if I was picked. I guess I would just have to live with it, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well I have been thinking about this a lot lately and I've made my decision. If you are picked I am going to volunteer."

"No Peeta you can't do that! Don't risk your life for me."

"You know you can't tell me to do that, because no matter what you're not going in that area alone."

"But what if something happens to you I couldn't live with myself." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck and starts to sob.

"I couldn't live without being there to protect you Katniss; I need to be there with you. I couldn't cope seeing you there suffering."

"Peeta I can take care of myself you know I can. I can hunt, I can forage for food."

"But what if you are put in some environment you have never seen before? That's when you need me there to protect you from danger."

"Please don't do this Peeta, what about me? I couldn't cope without you if you died because of me."

"Look we'll just see what happens, I know we won't even be picked. But I needed to tell you what I am going to do."

"Well I think we should be heading to the square now they will be expecting us."

"Good idea." I say as we walk back into the room where Prim and her mother are sitting down.

After a few minutes of finishing off getting ready me and Katniss head out the door holding hands and walk towards the square. When we get there the cameras and banners are a sudden shock of reality that this could very well be the last time I see this place, the last time I will be in district 12. Suddenly Katniss and I are torn from each other, peacekeepers are pulling us in opposite directions, making the boys split up from the girls, but I manage to free myself from the peacekeepers grip and run back to Katniss giving her a passionate kiss for good luck until I am torn from her again.

I line up with the boys from my age group and I spot Gale standing a few people behind me in the 17-year-old line trying to look strong. He's probably afraid that he or Madge will be reaped just like I am with Katniss and myself. I look over to the girl's line and spot Katniss looking over at me. I mouth to her 'I love you' and she mouths it back. As the town clock strikes two Mayor Undersee takes the stage and begins to talk about the history of Panem. He then introduces Effie Trinket, District 12's escort to the podium to announce the names of the boy and girl who will go into this year's Hunger Games.

"Ladies first!" she says like she always does and walks over to the glass ball filled with the girls of Panem. As she reaches in, a gut drenching feeling runs over me. _Please don't let it be Katniss_. As she walks back over to the podium opens the slip of paper and reads out the name. It's not Katniss. It's Primrose Everdeen. My stomach drops, it's only her first year and she only has her name in there once, how could this happen?

As Prim starts to mount the stage, I see Katniss running towards her. What is she doing? She can't stop this now. But she's not trying to stop it, she opens her mouth and my heart starts pounding hard, I can feel it in my throat.

"I volunteer!" She gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

As Katniss makes her way to the stage, Prim is being taken away by Gale, screaming for Katniss not to go, but it's too late now. Katniss mounts the stage and stands next to Effie as she tells Katniss to say her name. As Effie tells the district to give a round of applause to our newest district, no one does. Everyone is holding out their three middle fingers to Katniss. It's not time for the boys. I know for a fact whoever is drawn out of that ball, today is their lucky day because I will also be volunteering. I'm not letting Katniss go alone. As she walks over to the ball, picks out a name and brings it back to the podium, I start to feel nauseous. As she reads out the name, I freeze. It's not what I was expecting, it's not someone else's name. It's my name. I make my way up to the podium making eye contact with all the people up there staring at me. I spot Katniss tearing up looking at me. There was nothing she could do; I was destined to be chosen.

After the reaping Katniss and I are taken into the Justice Building by a group of Peacekeepers. We are again spilt up into different room without even the time to talk to each other. I'm alone sitting in a room full of luxurious items that I've never seen before. After a couple of minutes my mother and father walk in. my mother isn't very sad that I'm going into the games, but my father is. He give me some words of advice to stay alive, but my mother tells him there's no point, I won't last long, no one ever does in this district. Which I believe is true, but it's not a very nice way to say goodbye to your son before he dies. After a few minutes Katniss' mother and Prim walk in. Prim is engulfed in tears as she runs at me and gives me a hug. Her mother tells me to protect Katniss and myself as she gives me a hug goodbye and they are both rushed out of my room. After a while of waiting in the room a group of peacekeepers come into my room and march me to a car were we travel to the train station. As we reach the train station we are pushed inside and Katniss and I sit down on a couch together while Effie and our mentor Haymitch enter another room to give us privacy as we ask them.

"I love you Katniss." I say pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Peeta. What do you think it will be like?" She says pulling back.

"I guess we will have to wait and see, but don't be scared you know I will protect you."

"I know you will and I am scared, but I'm glad it's me and not my sister going. If Prim had have gone into the games, she wouldn't last more than a day. I know I may not be able to win this thing, but I have a chance and so do you, we can do it together."

"But there can only be one winner, and I know you don't want to think about it, but it has to be you Katniss I couldn't live with myself if I had won over you."

"We'll think about that when we are in the games and- hang on I think I'm going to be sick." Says Katniss, running off trying to find a bathroom, so I run after her.

"Katniss what's wrong?" I say standing behind the bathroom door that she has locked. "You were sick yesterday and it still hasn't gone away there must be something more to it." I say as she opens the door.

"Peeta I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"No… well… I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

**All of you knew this was coming didn't you? So left the story on a bit of a cliff hanger for you guys. The epilogue will be a year into the future about what happened in the games, if they survived. I've made it different to how they actually survive in The Hunger Games book so look out for it in the next 3-4 days hopefully :D**


	28. Epilogue

**I'm sorry for people who were hoping for a sequel, but its time for me to move on with another story. On with the epilogue…**

**Katniss POV**

* * *

1 year later…

I can't believe she is nearly one year old already. She has grown up so fast. I have had to grow up so fast to look after a child of my own. I'm just so glad I am able to spend these moments with her. I'm glad I got to meet her, if I had of died in the arena I would have never have met my precious little girl and neither would have Peeta. I still remember the day we won the 74th Hunger Games, they just announced us the winners after we killed Cato, it was the happiest I had felt in days. I would never have thought either Peeta or I were going to make it, but we did, we both made it. Now we get to share these special moments together with our daughter as a family.

Every morning when I get up out of bed Peeta is always up first doing the usual routine with Willow. It makes my heart melt when I see them together having special father, daughter bonding time. I'm glad that Peeta and I have stayed together through raising our daughter. At times I thought our relationship was going to crumble. But we love each other more than anything and we would never think of breaking our relationship up just because it got too hard. I couldn't give up on Peeta like that, neither of us could. On the day we got married a couple months after the games, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Knowing Peeta was my husband made me so happy. I was on top of the world, nothing could ruin that day. Ever since then we have been so in love, but I guess it's that whole newly wed thing. People say it wears off, but it didn't with my mother and I'm sure it won't with Peeta and I.

Every night I still have nightmares of the games. But I'm grateful that my daughter won't grow up like I did, starving everyday because your family could not afford to feed you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because I could not provide it. I don't want her to suffer like I did. That's how winning the games helped me. We now live in the victor's village along with Peeta's family and mine. We can afford to buy the essentials we need. I don't need to hunt to fee our families anymore but I still do occasionally, if I'm not busy with Willow, to give to people in need. Peeta has also extended the bakery making it bigger to cater for starving families when they are in need of food.

As the day starts we go by with our normal routine I take Willow over to my mothers, to catch up with her and Prim, then go down to the hob and help out wherever I'm needed and to give Greasy Sae some squirrels I caught yesterday to go in her soup. Peeta on the other hand, spends his day at the bakery. When the day starts to come to an end I go back to my mothers house to pick up Willow and take her home to get started on dinner. By the time Peeta gets home dinner is laying out on the table for him. He greets me with a warm kiss every night and a sweet hello making me love him even more, I'm glad he is with me. When it is time for Willows bedtime Peeta and I take her upstairs and put her to bed. We gaze at her for a couple of moments looking at the perfect little angel we have bought into the world. Even though I never thought I would have kids or even want them, I don't know what I would do without my little sweetheart.

"Come on lets go to bed." Peeta says wrapping his arm around my waist as he walked me into our bedroom.

"Today was exhausting." I say sitting down on the bed, taking off my clothes and putting on my nightgown.

"Every day is a busy day, so lets get some rest for the next busy day."

"Good idea." I say getting under the covers and so does Peeta as we snuggle up together.

"I love you so much Katniss."

"I love you too. And to think this all started with a bet." I say back giving him a romantic kiss on the lips. We have gotten though many hard obstacles in our relationship and I know nothing can stop us now. No one can get in the way of us being together. I know I will love this boy for an eternity.

* * *

**So it's all over. The Bet is finished. I really did enjoy writing this story it was so much fun! But I really feel like I should write different stories, I have so many ideas! I don't know when I will put up my next story, but it will hopefully be within the next few months (I am going to get started on the chapters before I start posting them). Here is the idea for the next story I am writing...**

**It will be set during the modern day and they are in school again. Katniss and Peeta kinda hate each other, but deep down they both want each other. Peeta is popular as well in this one (it just made more sense making Peeta popular again. I think he suits being popular more than Katniss. But he isn't a player!). A pen pals program comes to their school, I wonder who will be paired together? There will be more too it than this, but I promise it will be good!**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story, I can't believe I got so many. Thank you so much! I want to thank my beta Rhiannon for editing all my chapters! iTand for making The Bet story cover! And everyone who read The Bet! Thank you all so much for giving me the will to finish this story for you guys!**

**xx Miki.**


	29. AN 1

**A/N**- Sorry guys I forgot to add some information about the quarter quell. Instead of it being about reaping past victors, it is about reaping the people aged over 18. Luckily the people that were reaped from District 12 weren't people that Peeta or Katniss knew so it keeps the story happy. Just if any of you guys were wondering. I will also put up an A/N on this story for the people who want to know when my new story will be up, so follow this story or follow me to know when the story comes up right away! And no, I don't know when that story will be put up, but I promise it will be up in a couple of months or longer depending on how busy I am with school. But I love this new plot I came up with so I'm so excited about writing it! To the guest who reviewed my story saying this... (askjnakjs:i love this story but i think it wouldve been perfect if you added "and to think, this all started with a bet") I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT LINE, SO I HAVE REPLACED MY EPILOGUE CHAPTER CONTAINING THAT LINE. Thanks so much askjnakjs!


	30. AN 2

Hey guys! I wanted to let you all know that I am in the process of writing my next story 'Love Bytes' and I want you all to follow me on Twitter for updates about it! Sorry if you thought this message was something to do with 'The Bet' story I wasn't sure of another way to tell all of you, so go to Twitter now and check it out! If you have any questions please feel free to tweet them to me or message me on FanFiction.

Twitter - Mikayla C, 95_C_Mikayla

X Miki


End file.
